Harry Potter and the return to Hogwarts
by TeenStarkid
Summary: Harry, Ron & Hermione are returning to Hogwarts after the battle of Hogwarts. But things aren't as you expected them to be. With McGonagall headmistress, and teachers need replacing, some old face will return. But with new friendship and a new year life will be crazy. During Christmas their future might change for good. T for language
1. McGonagall's Plan

**A/N: This is the Prologue to my Story; Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts. I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and characters that belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Third Person POV:**

After the Battle at Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall was appointed Headmistress of Hogwarts. But it was one day in mid- July when she set down with the staff. She had been looking through some of her post students' files. It hit her when she was looking in Harry Potter's records. She knew that even though he destroyed Voldemort, he wouldn't be able to get an auror's job without completed Hogwarts schooling. She realized that for all the students 5th years and over needed to catch-up or they couldn't get certain jobs. Then she decided to call a Staff meeting. After all they would need a new transfiguration, Muggle studies, and DADA teachers as well.

"Well I've called you here to see what you think if we invited back students like, Potter, Granger, Weasley, and Malfoy who missed last year, come and repeat their seventh year."

After little thought all the teachers agreed.

"Well, you've all given me names of your head boy and girl, two new prefects, and your Quidditch captains so I've got to give the new teachers an owl and we'll be set for the year."

McGonagall now had to figure things out.

"Well if Harry and Ginny want they can co-Captain the Quidditch team. We'll have Ron and Hermione head boy and girl.

McGonagall then rounded up the names of the teachers and students who she hoped to join Hogwarts this coming year.

McGonagall then disapperated to the home of Andromeda Tonks.

"Andromeda, Hogwarts is in need of a teacher and I was hoping you would take the position, for at least this year, of Muggle studies?"

"Oh I would love to Minerva, but where would I have teddy?"

"you could hire a post Hogwarts student to watch him during the times you have classes? Or you could leave him at the Weasley's?"

"Very Well if can find someone to watch him I'll take the position."

"Thank you very much Andromeda"

With that she left very quickly. She still needed to find a transfiguration teacher, and a defense against the dark arts teacher.

She convinced Charley Weasley to take position as a defense against the dark arts. As August was approaching McGonagall decided the only thing she could do was teach transfiguration by herself.

She three days later she received word that Madame Hooch was not going to be returning. She now needed a Gryffindor Head of House and a Quidditch Coach.

A week later McGonagall was in the process of going to find the students who would have graduated last year. When she remembered Harry's first year. Oliver Wood. That was the answer to her problems. Oliver Wood would become the Quidditch Coach.

But when she arrived at his place, there was a surprise waiting for her. Oliver was married to Katie Bell. So she convinced them to return.

Then she headed off to the Burrow.

**A/N: I hope you liked. If I get 6 reviews by Tomorrow night I'll post ch2 then. **

**-Abby**

**I'm sorry if my updating is slow. I am currently working on 4 stories for Percy Jackson, House of Anubis, Starkid, and now Harry Potter. And I am heading in to mid terms starting on Thursday.**

**Happy New Year **


	2. Going Back to Hogwarts

**A/N: Thanks** **to all the people who reviewed. Last night as I was going to bed my ipod kept turning on with reviews and favorite alerts from my email. Thank you all, it really means a lot. Now I'm sorry but the next week and a half I have midterms and my updating will be slowish. I also have 3 other stories I have to work on, but I'll be ending one in like 2-3 chapters. (The Biggest Secret) To get rid of any confusion McGonagall disapperated outside Hogwarts not from the inside. Yes McGonagall Walked out of a building.**

**Third Person POV:**

It was a warm and sunny August morning, when Professor McGonagall came by the burrow. Hermione was staying at the burrow along with Harry and the rest of the Weasleys.

"Oh Molly may I have a word," Asked McGonagall?

"Of course Minerva."

"Well, as Hermione's parents are no longer available, and Harry has no guardians and they are currently living with you, I wanted to know how you felt if we accepted Harry, Ron and Hermione back this year as seventh years, because they haven't completed their education they need to finish it to get a job."

"I will say I like the idea, but you do realize that they are all over age and it's their choice."

"Of course, I just wanted to have your opinion."

"Very well Minerva thank you I will call them down and you may talk with them.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione please come here for a few minutes."

"Coming Mum"

"Mrs. Weasley"

"Be right down"

The trio quickly made their way down stairs to find their Professor standing in the kitchen.

"Professor may I ask what you are doing here?"

"Well, Mr. Potter I would like to talk to the three of you."

"Is something wrong professor?"

"No, Miss Granger. Well you see, none of you can get the jobs you want without a complete Hogwarts Education. So the school board and I thought we would invite you back to join as seventh years. Well what do you say, Potter, Weasley, Granger?"

"I'll go back, I've always wanted to finish. And I don't want to tell my children one day that I was a Hogwarts drop out, even if it was to destroy Voldemort."

"Potter, Weasley?"

Harry looked over at Ron

"We're Going Back to Hogwarts" Harry said with a big smile.

"We're going back to school" Ron said.

"Thank you. Oh, and Potter, May I have a word?"

"Sure Professor."

The two walked out to the Weasley's front lawn.

"Potter, are you and Miss Weasley friendly?"

"Er, Professor we're dating. May I ask why?"

"I wanted to see if the two of you would co-captain the Quidditch team."

"I think we'll love that Professor."

"Well, I'll see you soon Potter, have a good rest of the holiday."

Harry walked back into the house. Mrs. Weasley was making breakfast. Ginny walked down the stairs. She motioned for Harry to come to the stairs so they could talked.

"Harry, what was McGonagall doing here?"

"She was telling me, Ron and Hermione that we can come back to Hogwarts and finish our schooling."

"And?"

"We're going back to Hogwarts."

Ginny leaned up and kissed Harry lightly on the lips.

"Now we will be together."

"And Get this, McGonagall asked if we were friendly."  
"No way. Did you ask why?"

"Yeah, we're co Quidditch captains."

"Really that's sounds fun. We practically did that your sixth year and we make a great team."

"So true."

"Harry, Ginny come have your breakfast or it will get cold."

Harry and Ginny found seats next to George. He was finally happy that his products weren't banned at Hogwarts to fifth years and older.

"So George, doesn't Angelina get back today?"

"Yes Harry, thank you Mum, I need to go pick her up. Because she hates apparition, I'll be talking a broom."

"Ginny, I'll be setting up another bed in your room."

"Sure Mum."

"Come, Ginny let's go."

Harry and Ginny went to the front door and disaperated to No. 12 Grimmaud Place. They were planning on tidying up. Harry was planning on moving here with Ginny next summer. And now that they both were going to be in school they needed to clean out the place. They were able to clean out the master bedroom.

At 2:30 Harry and Ginny headed back to the Burrow. They were planning on playing Quidditch with Ron, George Angelina and Hermione. The teams were Angelina, Harry, and Ginny against George, Hermione and Ron. The final score was 70 to 30 to Harry, Ginny, and Angelina. By then it was four-thirty. The boys set the table while the girls helped with dinner.

"Mum how many for dinner?"

"Well let's see, you, Angelina, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Andromeda, Teddy, myself, your father, and three from the order, so 15 plus Teddy."

"Thanks,"

"Mum why won't our magic work in the house?"

"I put a spell not to have it work because of Teddy, and I want you to do some work. I'll take it down after dinner. I'm going up stairs for a few minutes."

"Harry can you hit the music?"

"Sure Ron, what do you want?"

"How about Starkid?"

"Coming up"

They were listening to Apocalyptour.

Ginny was singing along with Team StarKid. Same with Angelina.

Finally Mrs. Weasley let them go so they took the music in to the living room. Where they were talking until about the new offer from Hogwarts, Charlie walked in.

"Guess who your new DADA teacher is?"

"You, no way."

"Yeah Ron now you can't goof off in class." George said snickering.

"Hermione won't let me any way."

"No, I just think you should take time to listen to the teacher and you might actually learn something."

"Hermione you know I love you right?"

"Yes Ron we've been through that before."

"Supper." Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.

They gathered themselves from the couches and made their way to the kitchen.

"Ginny, you excited to go back to Hogwarts this year," Asked Mr. Weasley?

"Yes, the best part is that I'll have to best study partner."

"And whom may that be?"

"Harry."

"Harry? But didn't he already graduate?"

"Technically Sir I never did graduate, so professor McGonagall is accepting students who missed last year to come back and repeat it."

"Well, are Ron and Hermione going back too?"

"Yes, dad we are."

"That's wonderful."

The rest of the dinner talk was mostly about all the new changes Hogwarts was having, like staff and the students.

"Andromeda, If you are teaching what are you gonna to with Teddy?"

"Well, I am planning on getting a post Hogwarts student to watch him while I'm teaching, and McGonagall found me someone. Though she won't let me tell you. Harry of course if you would like you can watch him whenever you like, he is your godson."

"Thanks Mrs. Tonks."

After dinner was over and everyone left, it was close to 9pm. Harry, Ron, and George went into Ron's room while the girls (Hermione, Angelina, and Ginny), went into Ginny's room. The boys were playing Wizards Chess. The girls were talking about Fleur's baby. By the time 11:30 hit the house was silent, and sleeping. As the next day would bring them many surprises.

**A/N: Please Review now that you've read. I need at least 8 reviews before I will update so tell your friends and publicise. Today I was online and I published this story last night and when I looked online today it was 22 pages back.**

**Follow me on twitter Starkidwriter.**

**-Abby Stern**


	3. Diagon Alley

**A/N: I hope you like it. Oh every time they dissapperate Ginny is side along until she is 17. **

Third person POV:

The next day after breakfast, four owls flew through the window. Each was labeled with each of their names. Their school lists had many of the same things on it than from their sixth year. However Ron and Hermione's came with head boy and head girl badges. Harry and Ginny's came with Quidditch captain badges. Mrs. Weasley nearly cried

"Oh Ronnieiclekins, a prefect and now head boy, just like your brothers. And Ginny dear Quidditch Captain, like Charlie, oh what will your father say he will be so proud. You must be rewarded. I'll give each of you extra money than I planned for your trip to Diagon alley."

That's how the day started. After Mrs. Weasley was done fawning over her kids, Harry and Ginny left for another day clean out Grimmaud Place. Ron and Hermione were helping George run his shop.

The next morning Harry woke with a start. He looked over at Ron, and George who were still sleeping. Harry looked at his watch which read, 5:30 am. He rolled over and fell fast asleep. Harry was having trouble adjusting to not having nightmares each night. Ever since he destroyed Voldemort he has less scary dreams. However until a week ago he was still having flash backs to years prior with all his accounts with Voldemort. He was enjoying having peaceful sleeps, except he kept waking up early to fear the sounds of his Uncle and Aunt. Harry stayed sleeping until Ginny walked in and kissed him on the cheek. By then it was 8:30 and Ron and George were already downstairs. Harry had only told Ginny about his dreams, because Hermione would get nervous and freak out that Voldemort was gone and he shouldn't be having theses dreams. Ginny understood that he was still getting over the whole war.

That's why Ginny was dating Harry. Besides the fact that she loved him, he broke up with her. However to Ginny, they never did. He wasn't breaking up with her, but rather saving her from being Voldemort's second target. She understood his mission and it's what he had to do.

"Harry, Mum's made breakfast and we're leaving in an hour."

Harry got out of bed, and went down stairs with Ginny.

"Harry dear, good you're up. Eat some breakfast and then quickly get dressed."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

"You're welcome dear."

Harry ate his breakfast with the others. The girls went up stairs finish changing and doing their hair. George and Angelina left as soon as she came down the stairs the second time. Harry walked up to his room to find clothes laid out for him on the bed. He put on his red shirt and blue sweatshirt, and jeans. He grabbed his school list and key to Gringotts. Then he raced down stairs to find Ron, Hermione and Ginny waiting for him. Mrs. Weasley said she would meet them later. The four, teens dissaparated to Diagon Alley. Ron and Ginny each had a small bag filled with Galleons and Knuts. Harry and Hermione had to get money from the bank. Ron and Ginny tagged along.

"Harry would you and Ginny be ok with shopping alone?"

"Sure no problem mate."

Harry and Ginny made their way to Flurish and Blotts, to buy their books. They had all of the same classes. After, they made their way to Madame Malkins, to buy new robes. After last year, Harry needed new robes and Ginny's were way too old. They each bought three pairs each. Then they went to the Quidditch Supplies store. Harry bought a new broom. He had lost a bet with Ron, and gave him his firebolt. So anyway Harry needed a new broom. After last spring they made a new broom called lightning bolt. Harry had to buy it as he needed one and it was pretty much named after him. Ginny already had a pretty good broom, but she could have better.

They were looking at the new Quidditch set when Draco Malfoy walked up behind them.

"Well Potter, as you are here I'm guessing one of the two of you are Quidditch captains for Gryffindor."

"We're co-captains. You Slytherin's?"

"Yup, cool, so in other words we have a small chance of winning?"

"Like always"

After the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco was sick of his parents' behavior, and they were in hiding. To Draco it was like losing his family. The worst part was Snape his godfather was dead so he had no one. He knew how Harry felt and was sorry for all those years. During the summer Draco and Harry would spend time talking about their messed up lives. Harry and Draco both had godfathers who were suspected as evil, but truly innocent. Ginny who was always with them also forgave Malfoy. However Ron and Hermione were irritated that Harry was hanging out with Draco, and Ron more with Ginny.

"So do you want to get lunch later?"

"We would but my Mum's meeting us, and Ron and Hermione would make it miserable. Do you want to meet later for ice cream at like three?"

"Sure"

Harry and Ginny left and went into George's shop. They were happy McGonagall was allowing his products this year. Mrs. Weasley met the teens for lunch, and then after they all split up.

Harry and Ginny went into the Owl Emporium. Harry needed an owl after Hedwig's unfortunate death, and Ginny wanted her own. They both got Snowy Owls. Harry named his Snitch, and Ginny named hers Bolt. Later that day they did meet Draco for ice cream. They were just talking about stuff.

The next two weeks passed by rather quickly and Ginny was seventeen. It was already time to go back to Hogwarts. They all made their way to the station for one of the last times they would be able to board the Hogwarts Express. They said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley and crossed through the barrier.

**A/N: Hey sorry, for those who've read my other stories for not updating . This story as** **of now has a total of 17 chapters. I have them planned out and should post them I soon as I have time. To clarify for the next chapters I had this story where this is the cast:**

**Harry – Darren Criss**

**Ron – Joey Richter**

**Hermione – Emma Watson**

**Ginny – Jaime Lynn Beatty**

**Draco – Tom Felton**

**Mrs. Weasley – Lily Marks**

**George – Joe Walker**

**Angelina – Lauren Lopez**

**Bill and Fleur – the people from the movie**

**McGonagall – Maggie Smith**

**Andromeda – Tonks**

**Kingsley – Corey Dubois**

**That is it for now. Half are from starkid as I will be using their songs. So you might have to watch AVPM. **


	4. Back at Hogwarts

**A/N: Thanks you everybody for reading. Please review so I know you are reading. This chapter is my longest yet and so I would like to know that it is being read.**

Third Person POV:

As Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny entered through the barrier, they saw familiar faces, and new ones. Besides Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Draco, Dean, and Neville were repeating their seventh year as well. The seven of them boarded the train. Ron and Hermione had to go to be with the Prefects, and heads of house. So that left Draco, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Dean to a compartment. They were talking about the new school year, and what it will bring. A little while later Ron and Hermione showed up. After a little bit of talking and lots of laughing, and 5 minutes o silent's, Ron said, "Hey, why don't we listen to the Starkid songs?"

"Ron, we can't use muggle stuff, in Hogwarts, it doesn't work."

"Hermione we have to retrieve it from the future to get the music anyway. And besides, in the future, we have i-phones for wizards. You were there when I got it at the beginning of the summer."

"Hermione's issue is she doesn't like the way her character is portrayed. But Hermione, some of it is true."

"Hermione, the point is that it's a parody. It's supposed to make fun of us. Even I act extremely weird. "Harry, Harry Potter." "Woweeeee, Harri Potter". Hermione learn to laugh a little more."

"Fiiinee."

"Yay."

Ron flashed a blue I phone 4S into his hand. "I downloaded all the songs that they had from 2012 and prior."

They sang and danced for a couple hours, until they knew they would be getting close to Hogwarts. The blasted the song, and conjured up mics, so everyone could sing along.

After they left the train and got to the theastrals, Hermione said

"Harry, you weren't joking, there really is something pulling the carriage."

"Yeah, only a person who's seen someone die can see them."

"I reckon, no one in the 7th year can't see them now.

They sat the rest of the ride in silents. They walked into the great hall. The tables were downsized by a lot. The graduating class, had 15 students. Mostly from Gryffindor. We had about 40 new first years, and 5 new transfers. After all the students had been sorted

"Welcome students, to another year at Hogwarts. After last year's dramtic event, we've had much change to the school. First of all our new staff; Teaching muggle studies Mrs. Andromeda Tonks. After Madame Hooch sadly left, out replacement is none other than former Hogwarts student, and Gryffindor Quidditch captain, Mr. Oliver Wood, his wife Katie, will be watching Teddy Lupin." Everyone bowed their heads, in honor of Remus and Tonks.

"This year we are having two types of DA. One will be learning spells and the reasons behind it, and more of a in class book discussions. That will be taught by Charlie Weasley. The Second class will be an active spell casting class, and I will get back to you on that, Mr. Potter." She gave Harry a look as if to say, don't look at me like that. No it won't be like Umbridge. Don't worry.

"The heads of your house Quidditch teams are; Draco Malfoy- Slytherin, Hufflpuff- Laura Madley, for Ravenclaw – Stewart Akerly, and from Gryffindor –Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley."

After that the feast began. It would be the very last welcome back dinner they would ever have. McGonagall then dismissed them back to their dormitories'. However she went over and pulled Harry aside.

"Mr. Potter I would like to speak with you please."

"Sure, professor is something wrong?"

"Well first of all what was that look you gave me earlier?"

"er, I saw you look directly at me, and I was like, not Umbridge. Why professor are we having two types of DA this year?"

"Well, I feel that students should look deeper into the spell, and when and why you would use that particular spell. Professor Weasley is doing that. Before you ask Potter, that's why I called you over. Charlie is more of an animal guy, but he is very capable. You however, are better, and have used many more spells. The students would be taught better by you. So will you do it?"

"Professor, before I agree to anything, how does this work well with my schedule?"

"Well you won't be teaching every day, and you can be excused from other classes if needed. You are only taking 5 classes plus 2 electives. It doesn't conflict with your schedule."

"Professor, am I also going to be teaching 7th years?"

"Yes and if they don't respect you, you are a teacher, you can give detention."

"Ok, Professor, but I expect lighter homework."

"We'll see Mr. Potter. Oh and don't mention this to anyone, yet, and horcruxes is your password."

With that Harry walked up to his common room.

"Password Please?"

" horcruxe."

Harry entered the common room, and was tackled into a hug by Ginny.

"Where were you?"

"McGonagall."

"What she want?"

"Just asked me a question, on classes."

"Good."

She kissed him on the cheek and dragged him over to where Hermione and Ron were sitting.

"Found him?"

"Well duh"

"Harry where were you?"

"McGonagall wanted to ask him a question on his classes."

"Oh"

It was getting late and they would receive their schedules the next morning, they headed off to bed around 11p. The next morning Ginny and Hermione had to wake up the boys. They we still sleeping until, Hermione went over to Ron's bedside and started playing "Harry freaking Potter" in the room. When they finally got to the great hall they just made it before the schedules were given out. McGonagall, made an announcement, "Students, in the seventh year will be taking classes with the 6th years, as both grades are very small. Anyway the heads of your houses will give the schedules out now."

The schedules were given and Hermione's reaction was "Harry there is a new teacher, she didn't mention last night, you might be relatives."

"Who?"

"DA active lessons – professor Potter."

Charlie Weasley walked in he was also the official head of Gryffindor.

"Harry, I want to discuss lesson plans, during your first free period."

"Sure Charlie"

"Hey, Charlie."

"Mr. Weasley, would you like a detention, for not having enough respect?"

"No. why does Harry get to call you by first name, I'm your brother?"

Charlie didn't answer and Harry followed Charlie out of the room. Ginny and Hermione were just as confused as Ron.

Period

Time

Monday

Tuesday

Wednesday

Thursday

Friday

1

9-9:50

Free Period

DA-2

DA-3

free period

DA-5

2

9:55- 10:45

DA- 6&7

Free Period

DA-2

DA-1

free Period

3

10:50-11:40

Transfiguration

Potions

Free Period

DA-1

DA-6&7

4

11:45- 12:30

Da-1

DA-5

Charms

Herbology

Free Period

5

12:35-1:25

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

6

1:30-2:20

Charms

DA- 6&7

Free Period

DA-5

DA-4

7

2:25-3:15

DA-4

Free Period

Transfiguration

free period

free Period

8

3:20-4:10

Free Period

Herbology

DA-4

Free Period

Potions

"So Harry, you actually are my co teacher. You'll sit in the class but at the front. You'll be responsible for everything in my behind the spell course, but otherwise you'll help me teach the class. This year we only have 6 grades. The times I don't need you you'll have a free period. This is Your schedule:

"So Harry this is your desk." He pointed to the front of the room. On Tuesdays you can decide whether you want to sit in your desk or with the students."

"I'll sit with the students."

They planned their lessons for the day. Before the first class started Charlie showed Harry their office. They had many pictures covering the wall. Harry took out his wand and moved the pictures of the Weasleys to the main wall of the office from Charlie's side. Then Harry summoned his pictures off his nightstand. Then he made two extra copies. He sent the originals back to his dorm, and place one copy on each of his two desks. He had a picture of his parents, a picture of the order, a picture of the Weasleys, Ron, Hermione and himself, Ginny, and a picture of Ginny and himself. Then he put a Gryffindor drape on the window behind his desk. Then it was almost time for class. Harry was sitting on his teacher's desk, when the 6th and 7th years walked in. Charlie sat the students in desks. Ginny was sat next to Luna, and the other side empty which is where Harry would sit on Tuesdays.

"Good morning, class. This year we have two professors for Defense Against the Dark Arts, myself, Professor Weasley, and Professor Potter."

Ron, Hermione and Ginny stared at, in bewilderment.

"So today we are going to start off, with some very simple review spells."

Time flew by quickly and the lesson was over. The class was pouring of the room.

"See you in an hour Harry," called Charlie.

Harry dashed out of the class room and caught up to Ginny.

"Hey" he kissed her on the cheek.

"How come you didn't say anything?"

"McGonagall"

"So is it just our class or everybody?"

"Everyone. But on Tuesdays I sit next to you. Later you have to see my office."

"Definitely"

They entered transfiguration, and sat in the middle. McGonagall was teaching them how to humanize inanimate objects. It was quite fun. The rest of their classes went pretty much the same. However Harry had much less homework than everyone else. Throughout the first two weeks Harry and Ginny had about 20 students asking when Quidditch tryouts would be. One night when Harry and Ginny were on a date, three students, asked them when tryouts would be. This did it for Harry. He needed tryouts, and needed them fast.

**A/N: for the next chapter I am having Quidditch tryouts. I need OCs. They can be from other houses not just Gryffindor. However I might switch their houses later if I need.**

**Name:**

**Year: (2-7)**

**House:**

**Position: (Seeker, Chaser, Beater, Keeper)**

**Gender:**

**Thank you so much. My twitter is starkidwriter please follow me.**


	5. Quidditch Tryouts and Hogsmeade

**A/N: First of all, I would like to thank all of those who gave me OCs. Please keep submitting them. Please make note, that the little scene with the animagus comes from The Last Zion's story the return of the marauders. Rated M. I just got back from Israel and I am ready to write. This chapter is on the shorter side, but I hope you like it. **

The next Saturday they were finally able to get a hold of the field. It was a nice bright sunny morning, and Harry and Ginny headed down straight after breakfast to set up the field for tryouts. They had a half an hour until people would start showing up. They needed a keeper, two beaters, and two chasers to complete their team. Harry and Ginny decided they had some time and started to play a game of air tag. (Tag on brooms). Harry was it for the 5th time, and was about to get Ginny when Hermione shouted from below,

"Will you two come down? People will be coming less than five minutes. Do you want McGonagall to through you off the team before tryouts are held?"

Harry and Ginny flew down from the air. Hermione took Ginny's broom to stop her from going up again, but then they walked into the locker room. Everyone was now there and they made a dramatic entrance. The two of them flew on Harry's broom and circled the team twice before getting off. Hermione handed Ginny her broom back, and then took a seat next to Luna in the stands. There were about twenty-five people waiting to tryout and other people from other houses watching in the stands.

"Well, thank you to everyone who came to the tryouts."

"We lost many of our players at the end of last term due to them graduating Hogwarts."

"We have five open spaces and any of you who don't make it we will you if we need backup."

"The open spaces are; Keeper, two spots for Chasers, and two beaters. Harry is the seeker, and I am a chaser."

"Let's start with tryouts for Keeper."

There were five students who tried out, Ron, 3rd year Ricky Rary Roe, 4th year Abby Peduckle and Reese Kale, and 5th year Sam Bates. Their scores were really close but Ron and Sam were tied. Then they had a rematch and Ron beat him by two shots. Then they held beater tryouts. Harry and Ginny welcomed Jimmy Peaks and 5th year Jake Meyer to the team as beaters from Harry's.

For the chasers there were a lot of people; 4th years Fredrick Creevey, Collin's cousin, and Lauren Ryan, 3rd years Lesly Marfan, and Fran Flide, 2nd years Alex Brontanoon, Craig Misholl, and Rudy Loswel. The decision was tough, but Lauren Ryan, and Alex Brontanoon, became Ginny's partners.

By the time practice was over it was time for lunch. The rest of the afternoon they had off. Hermione spent her time on homework, while Ron, Harry, and Ginny, spent their time hanging out in the room of requirement. The three were slightly bored with no evil teachers, or mystery to solve, or a down size in homework. Late in the afternoon, Harry left to discuss lessons and grade papers with Charlie. Ginny went back up to the common room to finish her paper, while Ron played chess, with a third year.

By dinner Harry hadn't come back to the common room yet. Ginny, who was on her way to dinner, saw a big panther, in the corridor. She decided to follow it to the room of requirement. She was about to draw her wand, when the panther launched himself at her. But before she could grab her wand, Harry's arms came around her neck. He pulled her into a light kiss. She quickly pulled away.

"Harry Potter, why didn't you tell me you have an animagus form?"

"Er, because I just mastered it three days ago."

She saw him starring at her, and was about to yell at him, when she realized she was in a super sexy tight fitted dress. She looked around the room, and the lights were dimmed, and there was a candle lit dinner set up. When the two finally made their way to the common room, it was well past mid-night. Hermione was passing back and forth, while muttering charms under her breath. Harry and Ginny made their way to their respective dormitories.

Weeks passed and it was the end of October, which meant the first trip to Hogsmeade was approaching. Harry, Ginny and Malfoy were walking together, talking about the first Quidditch game that was coming next week. Draco was worried his team would suck even against Hufflepuff. Harry and Ginny had another month before their first match against Ravenclaw. They made their way to Zonko. Inside there was a whole wall with Weasleys Wizard Whezees products. Harry bought Ginny, a color changing rose. After, they went over to Honeydukes. The three stocked up on sweets to last them a month.

Around lunch time Harry excused himself, to talk to McGonagall. When he came back, he asked Draco, if he would like to join them after they ate.

"To where, Potter, are you taking me?"

"Godricks Hollow. It's been 17 years since they died, and I'd like to visit them on the anniversary of their death."

"That's really sweet, Harry."

"Sure, I'll come."

They had the rare permission from the headmistress to leave school grounds. McGonagall understood Harry's reasoning to go. It was an important day for him. She also knew it might have been a death of another young which or wizard.

When they got to the graveyard, he was surprised that Hermione was there putting a wreath on their grave. When she turned around, and saw the three. She walked over and hugged Harry. She wiped a small tear from her cheek and dissapperated.

Harry, Ginny, and Draco sat by the grave for 20 minutes, before leaving flowers. Then they went back to the school. McGonagall, tried to cheer him up by over doing the feast. If Harry had been crying, you would never know. He was back to his own perky self, and was enjoying the moments.

Ginny and Harry were now preparing for the first Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. Sarah Bones, captain of the team, would have a really hard time, booking the field, with Malfoy's game the 2nd Saturday of November, and her first match, the 1st Saturday in December.

Harry and Ginny had the team up at the crack of dawn, many mornings of the week. They invited the Slytherin team, to play a scrimmage game. This was good for both teams, and made them stronger. If the twins were still at school, they'd say that Harry was turning, into Wood. This was not completely true, as Oliver was giving them pointers. He kept saying that the cooperation between the two teams was giving them strength, and that if Marcus Flint and himself could, have been like that, Gryffindor team, would have less injuries.

The truth was that if this were a year prior, the three captains would never be out of the hospital wing. Harry, Ginny, and Draco, would only be acting this way until after their second matches. Gryffindor and Slytherin were the last game to be played. After many hour of training, the official Quidditch season was about to begin.

**A/N: this was chapter 5. Whoo. I am sorry the next chapter will be on the shorter side as well, but it's the first Quidditch match. **

**Please check out my blog, and comment **

** .com**

**-Abby**


	6. Quidditch

**A/N: First thing, Hufflepuff, was in a lot of trouble the day of the first Quidditch match, and so they switched with Ravenclaw. Also is a long chapter for you all. My twitter is TeenStarkid. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing starkid, or AVPSY would be out, and same with Starkid the Musical. **

As the beginning of November came through, the school was preparing for the first Quidditch match. Draco was having the most trouble. His team was not cooperating. His beater Jasper Blackburn had fallen ill with something, probably heartbreak. His girlfriend had been seen kissing a first year. This left Draco with 3rd year Luke Test, and 7th year Xander Saro. His team was mildly okay. He knew with a bit more training he could dominate Ravenclaw in the next match. He wasn't expecting to win at all.

Harry and Ginny got up extra early on the day of the first Quidditch match. Okay, Ginny got up extra early, and practically dragged him out of bed. They made their way to the Quidditch pitch. Draco and his team were having an early morning last minute practice. Harry and Ginny were in the stands. They were putting up signs, and Ginny was waving pom-poms. Draco flew up to them and started cracking up. After practice, they all headed to the great hall for breakfast. When they walked in Ron and Hermione looked at them skeptically.

"Where were, you mate?"

"We, dear brother, went to set up the Quidditch pitch." Ginny said.

Now last year, you wouldn't have to guess to know they were dissing the Slytherin team, but this year was a whole new game.

Ron and Hermione made the excuse of homework, to escape the match. However, the duo, were at the match.

Denis Creevey, was narrating the game. Within the first five minutes, Ravenclaw had scored 20 pionts, while Slytherin had none. Twenty minutes later the score changed, 40 Slytherin to 30 Ravenclaw.

"The ball is being passed from Chaser Ricky Foxmen to Mara Ramsey. She tries to score but is blocked by the Slytherin Keeper. Position now in Slytherin. Draco is speeding up. He's caught sight of the snitch. Ravenclaw seeker is now following."

Draco actually hadn't seen the snitch, but he just found it. He let the other seeker get in front of him. Then Draco sped up. He raced. He felt the tiny vibrations of the snitch before him. He felt the wind picking up behind him. A bludger. The next thing he knew. Oliver's whistler was blown. "Slytherin wins, 190 to 30."

As Draco finally had a break, Harry and Ginny had their hands full. Harry was in a staff meeting, when Trawlany stood. She spoke in her prophesy voice. She turned to Harry.

"_The game you have come long for will be intense. Each match something more. You will never fail in your hearts. The one you love will return it."_

Harry had no idea what she said. McGonagall just shook it off. Harry didn't worry. However he didn't understand. All he understood was that each Quidditch match will have special memories. He had too much on his plate.

It was the final Sunday before the match. Harry had the team up really early.

"All right team we are staring with role call." He gave Ginny a look.

"Beaters; Jake Meyers, and Jimmy Peakes"

"Here"

"Here"

"Chasers; Gin, Lauren Ryan, and Alex Brontanoon"

"Here"

"Here"

Ginny gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Harry"

"Here"

"Ron"

"Here"

They were ready to play. Harry had them practicing in all weather. They started off by stretching and then did drills. They played half court. Harry as seeker wasn't going to release the snitch, and he was going to be watching and coaching.

On Tuesday, Harry had a class, they were teaching 2nd years how to do simple blocks.  
"Repeat after me, Ex-pel-li-arm-us"

"Ex-pel-li-arm-us"

"Good, now Professor Weasley will tell you what it's used for."

"The Expelliarmus charm is used to disarm your opponent."

"Now for example Professor Weasley and I will show you."

"Rictusepra"

"Expelliarmus" Charlie's wand flew out of his hand.

"Now pair up and practice."

Later that day Harry had a free period, so he went to the owlry. He was writing a letter to the Weasleys.

_Dear Arthur and Molly,_

_I have been thinking about this for a while now. After recent events, I have begun to official think about my future. My point is that I am asking for your blessing, that when the time is right, I would like to marry Ginny. I am not saying when I'll pop the question, as muggles say, but just for the future, if there is a perfect moment I don't want to miss it. Please answer me quickly, and don't mention this to anyone else. I don't really want the word out before we're ready. _

_Love,_

_Professor H. J. Potter (Harry)_

He sent Snitch off to deliver the letter. He and Ron were bored so they played a good old game of Wizard Chess.

Friday at breakfast Snitch came back, with what looked to be a howler. It plopped in front of Harry he was mortified.

"Harry, open it, the faster the better."

It was addressed to Professor H. J. Potter, and Ronal Billius Weasley. Harry quickly opened it. Mrs. Weasley's voice came through, it was very calm.

"Harry- Charlie, says he is enjoying your company as his co. we are pleased to hear everything is fine at school, no trouble. We are letting you know that we will be attending the match on Saturday. Charlie has your answer, but in short, yes of course.

Ron- good luck with everything, and we are glad to hear you made the team."

Ginny starred wide eyed at Harry.  
"You wrote to my parents, and didn't tell me. And Yes to what may I ask?"

Harry had a backup plan, "I asked her if I could come for Christmas again."

Harry made it through, 5th year defense against the dark arts, before asking Charlie for the letter. He handed it to him.

"What did you ask? She wrote to me saying to treat you well. You engaged to my sister?"

"Actually, Charlie, that's what it was. I was asking for their blessing."

"Nice, so I'm guessing by her reaction, my sister has no idea?"

"Yup. Er, I'm going to have to ask you not to say any of this to anyone, especially, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny."

"If I tried to Ginny would kill me first. But I might give you looks."

The day of the match finally came around. The team was stretching. Ron walked 5 min late. But before Harry could question he started blasting "Let the Games Begin" from Starkid's sequel. The team was stretching and warming up.

"So Captains, do you've got a pep talk for us?" questioned Lauren.

**(A/N: Harry in bold, Ginny underlined.)**

"**So this is the first game of the year."**

"We have a great team."

"**We will have no problem winning this game"**

"If we just give it our best."

"**We are ready to show this school"**

"What Gryffindor Quidditch is"

"**So let get out there and WIN this game."**

The curtain opened and the team flew out on their brooms.

"I want a nice clean game, so let's play Quidditch." Oliver then blew his whistle. Everyone went to their posts, but not before Harry gave Ginny a quick peck on the cheek. The balls were released.

"Ginny Weasley grabs hold of the quaffle. She passes it to Lauren. Who passes it back, and Ginny scores. 10 points to Gryffindor," Denis said.

The crowd cheered. "Dawn Quill, the keeper, passes it to Annelise Wright, she tries to score, but is blocked by Weasley. The ball now back in position of Ginny. A bludger is hurdling towards, Harry, the beater Jimmy hits it towards the Hufflepuff seeker Gabrielle Brickman."

Two hours later, now the score, 180 to 20, to Gryffindor.

"Harry is gaining speed to the snitch. Another bludger is headed towards him. He dodges it, but poor Gabrielle Brickman is hit in the head. Harry catches the snitch. Gryffindor wins."

That evening, they had a party. It was a small party, but no Gryffindor party is ever small. Ron had Starkid music blasting. 'Different as can be', 'Granger Danger', 'Not Alone', 'Coolest Girl', etc. When 'Ginny' started playing Harry stopped what he was doing. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the center,

"You're tall and fun and pretty  
You're really, really skinny  
Ginny  
I'm the Mickey to your Minnie  
You're the Tigger to my Winnie  
Ginny  
You're hotter than Laura Linney  
Wanna take you out to dinney  
Ginny  
You're cuter than a guinea pig  
Wanna take you up to Winnipeg  
That's in Canada!  
Ginny Ginny Ginny"

She kissed him gently on the lips. Later that evening after everyone, but the 6 and 7th years, had gone to bed. Harry brought Ginny to the stair case. He pulled her close.

"Ginny, lately I've been thinking about my future, and I can't see it without you. So this is like the unofficial muggle, proposal. I want to be symbolic and do the proposal at a special time, probably Christmas. But I love you, and I want to have your promise, your word."

"Harry, I completely understand, and after an awkward meet up with Trelawney, she mentioned that chaos will cause a secret. So in case of anything, I'm glad. Besides, my mum will want to have pictures of the official "muggle" proposal. Just promise me one thing, you won't go on any dangerous mission, adventure, or place, without me. If your answer is yes then mine is too."

She looked dead serious. Harry didn't say anything, but the next second, they were on the floor, snogging like crazy. Nothing changed until Charlie was walking up the stairs, and said "if anyone found their DADA, professor like this, you'd never live it down." Then he gave Harry a knowing look, as if to say, 'I'm guessing it was a yes. And no I'll keep quiet. He laughed and continued walking.

**A/N: So this chapter was longer than I expected. This took me a longtime to write. Luckily for you, the next six chapters I have well planned out, so they should be really good. Also please submit more OC, as they are always needed. **

**Name:**

**Year:**

**House:**

**Position:**

**Gender:**

**Thank you so much and please review. The more reviews I get the better the story is. Let's take a quick moment to say Happy Birthday Lauren Lopez. Her birthday is on the 8****th****.**


	7. The End of Term

**A/N: This is chapter 7, and take note, I had a lot of fun with the Mentos scene. I hope you laugh, and enjoy. My friend and I will never look at Mentos the same way again. **

**Disclaimer: I feel that I should just remind you all that I do not own, Harry Potter, Very Potter, Team StarKid, though I will soon, or the real Mentos.**

Over the next few days, Ginny and the girls were talking about the Yule ball. Only Hermione and Ginny had gone. They wanted at dance, maybe not for Christmas but for Valentine's Day.

"There is absolutely no way that any of the boys, with dignity will go. And if they do they won't dance." Hermione argued.

"They would if Harry convinced them." Lauren retorted.

"Ginny, can you please convince that Chosen One of yours to get the boys excited for the dance?" Luna asked.

"First of all I'll check, with McGonagall, and then I'll convince him, by the start of next term."

That was how they left that conversation. It was Tuesday afternoon and they were in defense against the dark arts. Professor Weasley was giving them a lecture on the proper use of healing charms. He was trying to stress the fact that there are certain things, like pregnancy, if done to your body, are stuck that way. He also wanted to explain that you can't always use charms like these to fix all your problems.

Harry was sitting next to Ginny, ok she actually was sitting on his lap, when Charlie called them up.

"Potter, get up here." When Ginny didn't move off of him, he said, "Get up Ms. Weasley." She got off of Harry and walked up in front of him. "Potter can you find and copy the study guides, I think I left them somewhere on your desk upstairs." Once he got Harry upstairs, he decided to have a bit of fun with his sister. "Ms. Weasley you can sit down now. Like I was saying before, pregnancies are one of a few things, that can't be cured by a charm. If a witch wanted an abortion, she would have to have it done the muggle way. Now that is very painful, there are simpler ways to do it." He picked up a pink roll from his desk. It looked like a roll of muggle Mentos. Many people in the wizarding world tended to refer to them as Mentos

"Does anyone know what this is?" he asked holding one of the pink circles up for the class. He looked straight at Ginny. When know one raised their hand, he called on Ginny.

"Ms. Weasley, I believe you know what these are."

"Wizarding birth control pills. Also known as Mentos." She answered, her face turning the color of her hair.

"Correct, now Ms. Granger what does that mean?"

"It means that when the witch is taking the pills, she won't get pregnant."

Dean raised his hand. "Professor what are those letters, G.M.P mean?"

"Good question, the letters stand for a witch's Initials. No, I will not be revealing which witch they belong to, as that is a private matter."

Harry came down the stairs, Charlie, handed out the study guides. "Remember the test is on Friday."

Harry was about to leave when Ginny went to talk with her dear brother.

"Professor, where exactly did you get those?"

"What the pills?"

"Yes, the pills."

"Professor Potter's desk."

"That gives you no right to show off my personal items in class."

"Seriously, that's why you sent me upstairs." Harry said slightly laughing.

"Just so you know, sis, Mum told me at the start of the year. She said only Harry, I, her, and dad, know. I also know you two are engaged, but like the pills, my mouth is sealed, until you make the first move."

Ginny left the room, Harry laughing at her heels.

They were walking to the library, Ginny looked at Harry.

"That git. I can't believe he showed those pills in class."

"Gin, just be thankful that he didn't say they were yours."

"My only question is why my initial of W. change to P?"

"Maybe it magically knew we were engaged."

"Probably."

They spent their time studying for their transfiguration test. In Herbology, they had to identify poisonous bugs, from non poisonous ones. After class they headed back to the common room to get started on their homework. Harry's finger was bright red, as he was bitten, by the bug, and not Ginny.

Harry and Ginny ran down to dinner, practically stepping on Ron's feet.

"Cut it out you two, just get to dinner on time, and we wouldn't have this problem. Detention."

"What"

"Ronald Weasley, I am a teacher. You are not allowed to give me detention. As the fact that young Ms. Weasley, is with me she is also exempt, but on that hand you have just won Gryffindor another 5 points, for pure responsibility."

The three walked in to the Great Hall, laughing.

"What took you so long, Ron?"

"I was about to give someone detention, but almost got it myself, as it was a teacher."

"Aren't prefects, allowed to give Harry detention as he is technically a student as well? He doesn't sit with the staff."

"Perfectly good reasoning, Ms. Granger, but only teachers can give me detention, just like only you can be given detention by a teacher."

That conversation ended there. They were served baby back ribs, chicken, mashed potatoes, salad, green beans, and for dessert, pudding."

Draco walked up to Harry. "Dude, you want some squirt?"

"Ewe, Malfoy why would I want that?"

"Only Harry Potter likes squirt. That is according to the future, Darren Criss."

"Than in that case, I'll pass on that offer."

At the end of dinner McGonagall went to speak.

"Listen up all students. This year, we are instituting mid-year exams for students in all years. This is to test to make sure you are all where you should be, time come for Newts, and Owls. Also with the war last year, many of missed time from school, we want to keep you on your toes. The tests will take place the second week back after break."

After this, there was an enormous out burst from all the students. They were all going to be stressed out as it was.

There was a lot of talk that night in the Gryffindor common room. The girls were trying to figure out a way to convince Ginny to ask McGonagall for a dance. They were already planning their dresses and what food should be served. The boys, laughed at them as they would never have a dance. Harry saw a glint in Ginny's eye, asking for help. He walked over to her and said let's go talk to Draco, about a Quidditch party."

They left the room, and walked towards the Slytherin House. They saw Draco walking the corridor outside. When they told him about a small little Quidditch party, he was all ears.

The next morning Ginny had gotten up extra early, and went to talk with McGonagall.

"Professor, many of the girls were wondering if maybe, after all the midyear exams, we could have a dance. We haven't had one since the Yule ball, but most students didn't go."

"Now Miss Weasley, I am not disagreeing with you, but I would need another professor on board. Now also I don't think many of the young men, would like our idea, but if you could convince a certain professor or two, I will agree. Now I do need the final answer by New Years, or it won't work."

"By professors, I'm guessing, you mean, Professor Potter, and Professor Weasley, and Professor Wood, we'd be ok?"

"Yes, I best be going."

Ginny checked the clock, "shoot." She ran to Harry's office. He wasn't there. She darted to breakfast.

"Where were you?" he looked concerned.

"I had matters to discuss, with McGonagall."

He sat next to her at the table. He slipped her pill. "I thought you forgot. Your Mum would kill us."

"Even though we are totally innocent." They smiled.

The rest of the week flew by. They were leaving Hogwarts on Monday the 14th. It was mid morning and they piled into DADA. Harry and Charlie passed out the tests. Harry sat down at his big desk and started writing out the essay. After he started calling on students to test their spell capability. He was harder on Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, compared to the rest of the class. The weekend was spent just hanging out and laughing. Monday morning came quickly. Harry had a staff meeting so Ginny, just hung out in his office watching the newest Starkid Production, A Very Potter Senior Year. The train left Hogsmeade at 11' O'clock that morning. Instead, Ginny and Harry just appaerated from Honeydukes with Charlie, Andromeda, and Teddy. They made it to the Burrow just before dark.

**A/N: So this was a pretty good chapter and I hope to continue soon. Next Monday is Passover, so it might affect my writing more or less. The next chapter is the start of the crazy holiday happenings, so that will be interesting. Yes as AVPSY came out last Friday, I had to include it here. Thanks TeamStarkid, you rock. For all the House of Anubis/ Peddie fans, here it comes, Yay Peddie is back.**

**If anyone has a good name suggestion for a brown haired, brown eyed, French Veela, witch, I'll need one for Ch 9. **

**Thanks, **

**-Abby (Walker)**

** TeenStarkid**


	8. The Horrible, but amazing plan,

**A/N: So when I first had the idea for this story, it was originally just this chapter. However, I decided to expand on it, and take many of my daydream ideas and put them in one good, enjoyable story for you. **

**I want to give a shout out to my friend, Olivia Hoffman, for guidance, and who's heard each chapter first, and made sure my chapters flow. Even though she is not one for things off originals, she has put up with my crazy fanfictioness, and I want to thank her. **

**Disclaimer: Again I do not own Harry Potter, and Team Starkid.**

**Third Person POV:**

"Harry, Ginny, it's great to see you. Go right on up to your rooms. Ron and Hermione are all ready there. Dinner will be shortly."

"You, too Mum."

"Thanks again Mrs. Weasley."

Harry and Ginny ran up the tall stair case. They'd guessed that Hermione and Ron would be in Ron's room, so they just went in to Ginny's.

"There's been something I've been meaning to give you all day."

"What's that love?"

"This"

Ginny leaned in a kissed Harry in full make out mode. Twenty minutes later, Angelina barged in. The two didn't notice, and if they did, they didn't show it.

"Your Mum wants me to tell you supper's ready."

They ran down the stairs.

"Harry, Ginny, when did you get here?"

" 'bout 20 minutes ago."

Everyone sat down at the table for dinner.

"So Harry, how's teaching been for you?"

"Thanks for asking. It's been interesting and really amazing. I think it mostly has to do with my co, and our totally awesome office."

"Great to hear. So Ron, no trouble with school."

"Really dad, though my DADA teacher can really drive me nuts."

"Thanks mate."

"Yeah bro"

"Hermione you're not taking too many classes again, are you?"

"No Mr. Weasley just the ones I need."

"Ginny how's Quidditch running things with Harry?"

"Great, we totally creamed Hufflepuff."

"Nice, great to hear that it's all been good."

They ate dinner with many more laughs and jokes. Stories were shared, and tears were shed, from all the laughter.

After dinner Charlie, George, Angelina, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny sat in the living room. George handed out his newest candy concoctions. He loved their reactions and showed them their newest product game. "Truth or Dare in a Box" they went up stairs, and after changing in to pajamas, the girls, dissapperated to Ron and Harry's room where they'd play the game.

"So how's this game different than the muggle version?"

"Like this."

He pushed the open button and the box began to speak.

_ "Welcome to Truth or Dare in a box. I will take through the hilarious, embarrassing but totally awesome, game of truth or dare in a new and improved way. This game was created especially for you by George Weasley and Angelina Johnson. _

_ "Now to start your game, please state the names and genders and ages of all the player playing."_

"Harry male 18, Ginny female 17, Ron male 18, Hermione female 19, Charlie male 26, Angelina female 21, and George male 20."

"_Now state your level of game, G, PG11, PG16, R, or X."_

George looked around at the group, "PG16".

They didn't want to cheesy, but they didn't want too dirty either so they stuck with the N.E.W.T. Level.

_"Now for your comfort, please state any dare conditions, like sibling, couples, and exs"_

"Siblings- Ron, Ginny, Charlie, and George." said George.

"Couples- Ron and Hermione, George and Angelina, and Harry and Ginny." said Harry.

"_Would you like there to be group truths, and ask away, and no dignity."_

**(A/N: Ask away is when the group decides your truth and no dignity is the same for a dare) **

"Yes, All of the above."

_"Let the games begin"_

In the middle of the box rose a golden goblet. It turned into a fire before a paper flew out of it.

"Got this part from the Triwizard Tournement."

_"Ginny." _The box called out. "_What is the most embarrassing moment you've ever had?"_

"Um, probably when Harry first came to the burrow and I couldn't speak to him without fan girling."

"_You must not tell lies, Ginny answer truthfully."_ The box rang out in Umbrages voice.

"Creepy."

"Ok fine, when we had that DADA, class and Charlie, excuse me, Professor Weasley, was asking me about the birth control pills in front of the whole class." Ginny buried her face in Harry chest. Lucky for her they weren't curious to know the full reason that they were hers.

"_George, you need to imitate any person of your choice and the group must guess who it is."_

"That dare was written for me."

"You made all the truth or dares!"

George got up from his seat. He grabbed Harry's broom from next to the bed. "I know it's raining dragons out there, and it 5 in the morning, but we must practice so we can win the cup."

"That's obviously wood." Harry said laughing.

"_Group truth, what are you most likely to be famous for?"_

Harry started "Being the only survivor of the killing curse, and defeating Voldemort twice."

Ginny went next, "Being Harry's girl friend, or being on a famous Quidditch team."

Hermione followed, "Inventing a new spell."

Ron, "Being a Weasley"

Charlie, "Studying dragons, and keeping the Defense against the dark arts job fro more than one year."

George, "Having the coolest and best joke shop."

Angelina, "Same as George."

Then the box began again.

"_Charlie, do you have a secret girl of guy friend?"_

"Uh, no I am not into dating."

"_Hermione, is Ron, what you would call marriage material?"_

"Yes, why wouldn't he be?"

"_Ron, exchange clothes with the person on your left for the rest of the day."_

Ron looked at Hermione, and Ginny stood up and swapped their clothes. Now Ron was wearing, blue flower pajamas, while she was wearing his red and gold ones.

"_Harry Potter, describe one quality that only your girlfriend has."_

"Ginny, you have the ability to understand me when no one else does. From Voldemort, to Quidditch, you're my snitch. You know your role and you'll always be at my side." Then he kissed her passionately.

"_Angelina Use a stuffed pillow and pretend you're making out with Voldemort_."

"Can George be the pillow?"

"_No"_

She got a pillow and Hermione bewitched it to look like him. After she was done she had this really shaken look.

They played for a few more rounds, which included Ginny, and Hermione dressing up their boyfriends, and the Weasleys playing a prank on Mrs. Weasley's clock. Harry and Ginny had to tell Mrs. Weasley that Ginny was pregnant. While George and Charlie, had to race on brooms in the pouring rain.

After the game everyone went into their room for the night. Harry and Ginny went outside for a midnight stroll. They were both still in the night clothes, but the air was quite pleasant. They felt the warm breeze brush against them. They began to get tired to then they came back inside. They were on their way to their rooms, when they came back they passed by Ron's room, and heard him and Hermione talking.

"Mione, I know how you feel but it seems wrong."

"What's wrong with it Ronald?"

"It's just that Ginny is my sister, and Harry is like your brother, and if they are so close, that if I were to marry you it would practically be marrying my sister in-law. Mione I love you and you know that but it would feel wrong to take that from Ginny and Harry."

"It's not that I don't understand your messed-up mind, but Harry and I aren't actually siblings, so there is no problem at all."

"Mione, I just need a little bit to think this over. You as my girlfriend, and the brightest witch ever, understand that I need a little bit to process this. Right?"

"Fine Ronald."

Ginny looked at Harry and motioned him to her room. They sat down on her bed.

"Gin, what's the plan, don't give me that 'Why do you think there's a plan' look. I know you way to well love."

Ginny put a silencing charm on the door. Then she spoke.

"K, fine. So we need to split up. Just until those two get engaged. However we need to make sure it's very believable. Starting tomorrow morning I'm going to ignore you as best as possible. I'm going to stay away from people all day. You're going to pretend that you have no clue as to why I'm acting like this. Now later in the evening, Ron, or Hermione will ask you why we haven't spoken. You're going to tell them you have no clue. They are going to make you talk to me. We'll talk for like two minutes. Then we are going to have a heated argument. We'll yell, scream, swear, everything it takes to seam believe able. Then I will leave. Then you'll also leave."

"Gin, how's your mum gonna take it?"

" We'll tell her and the people who need to know, the rest of my brothers, father, McGonagall, and our Quidditch team. We should hopefully be back together before the end of break."

"Where will we stay?"

"Grimmaud Place. However, Ron and Hermione, will think I'm at Luna's. I'll check with her in the morning."

"Gin, I don't think this will work we can't yell at each other. You know just as well as I do you'll have a mental breakdown."

"Harry, Love, we have George, the joke master. Tell you what if we succeed you get all the boys to agree to have a Valentine's day dance. Will put it into action tomorrow."

"Fine"

**A/N: So this was chapter 8. It was so much easier to write as I had everything planed out. Now the plan in action, will be part of the next chapter, which will be quite on the long side. School is going to be getting crazy as I have 10 weeks left from tomorrow so yeah. Hope you liked it and please review it would mean a lot to me.**

**-Abby**

** TeenStarkid**


	9. The Week of Secrets

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINES ADULT LANGUAGE AND YES I MEAN A LOT OF SWEARS!**

**A/N: the next chapter is on its way, and this one was slightly hard to write. I hope you enjoy and like it. For every comment I will give you a shout out, on the next chapter. Reviews give me inspiration to write and give you chapters fast. This chapter goes until the next step of the plan.**

**Third Person POV:**

Ginny woke up very early. It was quite unusual for the house to be so quite. She went through the plan a couple times in her head. She had to make sure it will work. She sat on the couch and pulled out her school work. She started to study, as she had nothing better to do. At 8 o'clock, Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs.

"Ginny, what are you doing up so early dear?"

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Well, why don't you help me make breakfast?"

Ginny put her work down and helped her mother. Mr. Weasley came down, grabbed a piece of toast, said goodbye and left. Ginny then set the table and by that time, she was asked to wake up the boys.

She went first to Charlie, and George's room. She ran in, "Mum says you need to get up, breakfast will be ready. On her way up to Ron and Harry's room, she bumped into Hermione and Angelina. She didn't even knock, she opened up the door. "Get, up. It's late. Breakfast is ready." She slammed the door behind her. She sat down at the table and was eating her breakfast, when Harry and Ron entered the room. She put her plate in the sink, and walked out the door.

"What's up with Ginny?"

"She's had a rough night, up early."

"Yeah, but even so, it's not Ginny."

"Where'd she go?"

"No idea"

Ginny walked up to the wooden door, of the Lovegood's house. Lucky for her Luna answered it.  
"Ginny, come on in."

The two walked up the long staircase to her room.

"What's up Ginny?"

"I need a favor."

"Anything."

"I don't exactly know how to say this, but you're going to play a part."

"a part of what?"

"A scheme, Harry and I are working on."

"Cool, start from the top so I know where to come in."

Ginny told her the whole thing.

"So basically, you and Harry are going to breakup, but only to Ron and Hermione, so they will hook up. I have to pretend you are staying at my place, while you are staying with Harry, and send your owl to you, and cover for you. This will be fun."

"So you're in."

"Yeah"

Later that afternoon, Ron announced that he and Hermione were going out that night for dinner. They left and said they would be back at 7:30 sharp. Mrs. Weasley was making dinner, when Bill, Fleur, Andromeda, Teddy, and McGonagall, knocked at the door, Mr Weasley behind them. Harry popped in Kreature, who took Mrs. Weasley's place cooking.

Everyone gathered in the living room where Ginny began talking.

"So, you've all been wondering why I've been ignoring Harry all day, and this why. First of all you know how Ron is a stupid oblivious git,"

"Ginny that is no way to speak of your brother." Mrs. Weasley cut in. Ginny ignored her.

"and his brain is messed up. So anyway, last night Harry and I heard them talking. Hermione wants to get married, while Ron doesn't because, he thinks it'll be like marring his sister. Anyway, we all know this isn't true, but for Hermione's sake Harry and I have a plan. When Ron comes back, he or Hermione will ask Harry if we've spoken. Hermione, being sensible, will tell him to come talk to me. I will be upstairs. We are going to argue to a point where we have to both leave. We won't be staying at the burrow, I will say I am going to Luna's but Harry and I will stay at Grimmaud place."

"Ginny, I don't like it."

"Mum, Harry and I need to clean it out, and well, we are practically engaged. We will stay away until they are engaged. You can all visit us, but you have to swear, that you won't give it away. George, do you have reaction potions, in your storeroom?"

"Yeah, you want me to get a kit?"

"Yeah, just wait. Also, Mum, keep Hermione from coming tomorrow. George you can go. Anyone have any questions?"

"How long are you going to be broken up for?"

"Max, the start of school, but probably Christmas for sure."

George returned, and they ate quickly. Bill, Fleur, McGonagall, Andromeda, and Teddy left as soon as they were finished. It was 7:10. George gathered the family around.

"This is the reactions. I will give each one of you a bottle. First I am going to stick scenario flavoring, in this case, breakup, into your vials. It will only work when it's time you're your scene. For Ginny and Harry's, I am going to stick, breaking up bitch, into theirs. This will make them fight so not like them, that it seems so real. Now no one knows about these, as they aren't in the store yet. We can only sell them to the ministry, or those who have finished school."

He poured scenario into the vials. The Weasleys down stairs drank theirs before handing back the vials. Ginny took her and Harry's up stairs, where she stayed. She saw Ron and Hermione walked to the house.

Down stairs, after saying hi, the two went to talk with their best friend.

"So Harry, Ginny talk to you get?"

"No. I'm not sure what I should do. We were fine last night but she's ignored me all day."

"Harry, go talk to her. Be sweet and gentle, but that should work."

Harry walked slowly up the stairs. His face started to get hot and he got cold. He opened Ginny's door and sat next to her on the bed. She put her head in his chest and started crying.

"Harry, I hate doing this to you. Maybe we should let it go?"

"Gin, no, we can do this, you can do this. I promise you we will be fine in about 15 minutes."

He kissed on the lips sweetly before handing her the vial. He quickly drank his but he was a reactant. Ginny was having a hard time with hers. With each sip the flavor became worse. First was pudding, followed by pumpkin juice. By her tenth sip Harry had to force it down her throat. She started to cry, and then stood up stood up firmly. She started yelling at Harry.

"Why is it that whenever I try to do something myself you always have to ruin it Potter. You have to make every conversation about you. All you do ditch me with everything. Fuck you Harry Potter you son of a bitch."

"How dare you call my mother a bitch! You're the bitch. You think that just because you're they only Weasley girl you get everything. I don't have to waste my time with you. There are many girls who would love to date me."

By now they had made their way to the living room.

Ginny drew her out wand.

"Harry James Potter you are the most irritating ass hole ever. I can't believe I ever dated you. You're such a dick head. You bastered."

"You are not worth my time energy or anything. Ginevra Molly Weasley. I hold your deepest secret. I thought I loved you. But you're nothing to me now."

"I'm done with you Harry Potter, I wish Voldemort had killed you. I'm out of here."

"Ginny dear where are you going?"

"Luna's. Dissaperate."

"Harry, what part of sweet"

"Not now Hermione, I've got to get out of here. that bitch." He snapped. Harry left as well.

When Harry got to Grimmaud Place, Ginny was still snapping, and so was Harry. George walked in with all of their stuff.

"Here drink these." Ginny drank her coldly. Harry just chugged. Two seconds later Ginny was on the couch crying.

"I'll leave you alone."

"Gin," Harry went to hold her. "Don't say anything, I forgive you. It was only the potion." They kissed for what seemed like hours.

The next morning Ginny went to Luna's. She made it just before Hermione came in. The three talked for a while until Ginny made her escape. She apperated into Sirius's, bedroom. She heard the voice of Ron. They were coming into the room. She threw on the invisibility cloak and left quietly. After everyone left Harry and Ginny started cleaning.

Early the next morning Bolt flew through the window. He carried a note saying, "Coming at nine, -Mione." Ginny got up kissed Harry goodbye, and went to Luna's. She was all ready wide awake. They hung out and talked. Luna had her retell what had happened the night before. Ginny started crying once again, but calmed down as Hermione walked in.

"Gin, how you feeling."

"Ok, I guess, but I'm still feeling awful."

This was how the day went.

Harry had a very similar conversation with Ron, who had stopped by. After Hermione left, Ginny went back to the house. To her surprise Ron was there. They had started walking down the hall towards her. "Accio invisibility cloak." She through on the cloak. She walked up the stairs to her room, until Ron left. Then she through off the cloak.

The next few days Harry and Ginny spent their time cleaning. However, family kept getting in the way. Mrs. Weasley came by to check on them and brought them some food.

Monday morning Harry and Ginny made their way to Diagon Alley. They went to get their Christmas gifts. Harry had walked into the Quidditch store. Ginny headed over to a girls accessiories store, to shop for her mom, and friends. At 11 o'clock they went into the home making store. They cleared out all of Sirius's mother's stuff and they wanted to stock it up. Harry had sold it and made good money as he is Harry Potter and quite famous so they had enough to redecorate the place. Ginny placed the cloak around her so she wasn't to be seen with Harry. They didn't want to blow the cover that they had. Ginny, while under the cloak, was looking at photo frames, decorations, and lamps. She had picked up vase. It was red and gold. She put it down. Then she picked up a clock like her mothers. She started to walk towards Harry, still invisible. Little did she know, someone was watching her. She stopped in front of a small section of perfumes. She picked up a few and smelt them. A young man snickered, but then stopped. He had guessed that the mysterious invisible person had to have an invisibility cloak. He knew that Harry Potter had one. The fact that he smelled perfumes just seemed funny. Ginny kept picking up small object and putting them down every few steps. He followed the invisible person. A voice spoke,

"Malfoy"

"Potter?"

In front of him was a visible Harry Potter, with two visible hands around his neck.

"Who's that?"

"Let go grab lunch and I'll explain. You coming, Gin?"

"Duh" said a voice.

They headed over to Madam Rutter's Gourmet Buffet. Ginny still under the cloak, went straight the bathroom she put a glamour charm on her. Her long strait red hair was now brown and in ringlets. Her chocolate brown eyes stayed and her freckles were gone. She was three inches shorter. She walked to the table where Harry and Draco were.

"For now my name is Claire St. Pierre, and I am Draco's girlfriend. Luna sent me message that Hermione and Ron were in Diagon Alley."

They ordered and told Draco what had happened.

"Wait, let me get this strait, Weaselbe won't propose to Granger, if you two are together, so you split up, but only in public, until they are back together."

They nodded.

"That is just pathetic."

They discussed Quidditch when Ron and Hermione walking in.

"Hey Harry, Malfoy, um excuse me who are you?"

"I'm Clairè St. Peirre, Draco's girlfriend."

"She goes to Beauxbotons (SP), and lives in France."

"Harry, can I talk with you for a minute?"

"Sure mate what's up?"

"Sorry to bring this up, but you and my sister, it done for good?"

"Looks that way. Can I go back now?"

"Sure, wait, would you be alright if I married Hermione?"

"Yeah, great, really happy, look I gotta go."

Ron and Hermione left.

"Draco, you come with us to Dinner yeah?"

"Sure, and then we'll talk the plan."

"What plan?"

"The way you two get back together."

He left smirking this was going to be interesting.

Harry and Ginny stopped at the ministry of magic to plan interviews with different people, Harry with Kingsley for Auror, and Ginny, Gwenog Jones for the Harpies.

The two went back to Grimmaud place where they began to cook dinner. Harry set the table for four, on which Ginny questioned him.

"Luna, she aot-to know."

Then they heard a voice.

"Nice place you've got Potters. Looks great, I expect to see little ones here soon."

"To fast Malfoy, she's dating both of us."

"Harry James Potter, and Draco Lucius Malfoy, stop acting like schools boys."

"We are."

**A/N: Please review, it would mean so much. Also follow me on twitter (Lil Lolo) TeenStarkid and tweet me with hash-tag HPRH and I will give you a shout out and mention u in the next chapter as a character. **

**-Abby Walker**


	10. The Wave of Surprises

**A/N: I am so sorry. I have wanted to update for so long. I am mad at myself for it. Until summer break my uploading will be inconsistent. But he is a really long chapter for you to enjoy. Keep in mind Oklahoma. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own AVPM, Clueless, or the links for the rings **

**Third Person POV:**

The three sat down at the table, as Ginny placed the last tray of chicken down. Draco was surprised that she could cook so well, as he didn't think it fit her personality.

"Wow Ginny, it's good."

"Can you make this next week for your mom so she doesn't start bringing us food because she thinks you can't cook?"

"I want the recipe so I can make this for Dad."

"So Draco you said you have a plan."

"Right, so here it is. Once you know that Ron and Hermione are engaged, give it like two days. Then somehow Potter you'll bring them here to your place, but Ginger here, will come to me. I'll put a spell on her that will make her look injured with dark arts, and Potter you'll have to fix her. Ginger will cry. Yes, cry Weasleyette real tears, and say how much you miss Potter boy. Then you two will kiss and make up."

"Not bad Malfoy, maybe you were a Death Eater."

"Not funny Potter."

"I do have a question though. What if Ron and Hermione breakup after they hear you're back together?"

"Well Luna, Ron under the influence of Hermione, will go to the Wizarding Betrothal and Marriage Council to get binded. Once an appointment is made it can't be canceled, until divorce."

"That's true."

Ginny got the call from Luna early the next morning that Hermione wanted to come see Ginny. Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek before apperating out with Luna. They arrived not less than five minutes before Hermione was there.

"Ginny, it's been a week. What happened between you and Harry?"

Giny didn't know what to say. Finally something popped into her genius mind of hers.

"I- I-I saw him with another girl. She looked about a year younger than me, and really pretty. Her long red, red not ginger, hair in cute curls, and she had bright green eyes. He had his arm around her. They looked close."

"Gin, you know that Harry really really likes you alright. He said so at the game of truth or dare."

"Mione, when we took that walk she was waiting for him outside. I heard him tell someone that he loves his hot chick red head."

"Maybe it's a misunderstanding."

"No he hurt me, and was talking to her about their future. I'm gonna go get some fresh air. Bye."

Ginny left to George's. She told him the plan quickly and left to find Harry and Draco for lunch. The three just talked and had a fun time like usual. Ginny then left the boys to finish her Christmas shopping. She changed back in to Ginny from Claire, and set off.

"Come on Malfoy we are going to get your girlfriend, my fiancé a Christmas gift."

"What are you getting her?"

"First we have to pick up something at the Quidditch Supplies Store, and then to the Diamond Mine."

"Why there?"

"Ginny and I are only promised to be engaged, but not officially. So we need to buy the ring."

"Okay then fine."

**(Links at the end of chapter) **

As Harry and Draco, looked around, Harry came up with a top two. One was 18 carat white gold band with a sparkling diamond, with two scarlet gems on either side. The other had little diamonds embedded around the side and one large one in the center. Harry and Draco both liked the second one just slightly better. However, it was 1,290 galleons so they would have to stop at Gringotts. Harry and Draco handed the goblin the key, and made their way down to his volt, number 687. As they walked in Draco was amazed.

"Wow, Potter, I didn't realize you were so rich?"

"Well I did inherit a lot from the Black's and my parents, so yeah."

They looked around. There were more than just mounds of over flowing drawers of gold. There were valuables, like jewelry and artifacts, and trophies. There were candlesticks, wand cases, and broomsticks. In the corner was a small bag, labeled Rose's dowry. Harry had no idea what that was just ignored it. Maybe it was an old relative's or something. Harry grabbed the gold he needed and just as the two were about to leave a silvery light caught Harry's eye. They walked over to where it was coming from. Harry saw it was a ring. He recognized it as his mother's. It was white gold band, embedded with three little sapphire stones on either side of a small diamond. Harry smiled to himself. He picked up the ring. Like any rich wizard, he wanted to get an engraving on the inside. When he looked in it he saw in small script, "_Once a Potter, Always a Potter, and Live, Like a Marauder"_ he placed it in its red box, which had a lion on the top. They put back the money and left.

The next day was going to be very crazy for both Harry and Ginny. They both were scheduled for interviews. Well this was on top of being Harry Potter, and his Chosen One. Where ever they went reporters were down their backs.

When Harry and Ginny woke up the next morning, they had to pack. As it was going to be a very late night, they were planning on staying at the Leaky Cauldron. Mrs. Weasley had owled telling Ginny, that Ron and Hermione wouldn't stay at home that eveningand they should come for dinner. Like every crazy day, they started by cleaning a little more of one of the rooms. Then around lunch time they headed off to Diagon Alley. They just walked around, even for mid December it was quite nice weather, laughing a talking. They ran into some school mates, as it was three days before Christmas. The Patil twins saw Ginny and Harry walk through the streets. She decided she should transform in to Claire, so their cover won't be blown.

At four O'clock Ginny left, in her regular form, to meet the Captain of the Holyhead Harpies, Gwenog Jones. Ginny dissapperated to the home of the Harpies, and Gwen was waiting for her.

"Ginny Weasley, I presume?"

"Yes,"

"Come into my office"

Ginny entered.

"So, what do you think makes you worthy of the Harpies?"

"I play Quidditch very often, and coming from a family of six older brothers, most have played Quidditch, so I have practiced for many years. I am co-captains with Harry Potter on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I play chaser, but I make a good seeker as well. I love Quidditch and this has been my dream."

The rest of the interview went pretty smoothly.

"So I want to watch you play before I make a final decision, but I have seen some of what you can do. Your next game is at the end of January, and the whole team will be there."

Ginny went to the Ministry. When she arrived, her father was waiting for her the two headed off to the Burrow.

After Ginny left to meet Gwen, Harry apperated to the Ministry. As Kingsley was the Minister of Magic, he was still the head of the Auror department. Harry walked directly to Kingsley's office.

"Potter, good you're here."

"Good to see you too Kingsley."

"So Potter, you'll be happy to know that you have a good lead in becoming an Auror."

"What do you mean?"

"Well in order to become and Auror you need a lot of training. This requires a lot of drills, and time. But you defeated Voldemort, so you are pretty good at drills. You also don't have to take a spell course, as you are not only taking Defense Against the Dark Arts, but teaching it as well. So you can already shave off two years of "graduate school" prior to actually becoming an Auror."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am."

"Now we've had your name down as part of our group so right after a final summer break you can begin work."

"Congratulations, I'm sure you've heard, Ron and Hermione are engaged. I'll see you Christmas when I come to do the binding."

As Harry walked out, he was happy. Once Ron and Hermione confirmed it they would put their plan into action.

He knew Ginny was spending time with her family, so he went to the Leaky Cauldron. He met Oliver and Katie in the lobby. They invited him to join them for dinner, so they could really catch up. It was close to ten O'clock when Harry went up to his room. Ginny would arrive momentarily. She flooed and within seconds, there was a knock on the door. He threw her the cloak and she threw it on. Harry went to open the door.

"House Keeping"

"No thanks."

Before Harry could shut the door, he heard his name.

"Harry"

"Hey we haven't seen you in like forever."

"It's been a while too."

Harry noticed a ring on her finger.

"So Ron, you really did propose. When?"

"This evening."

"Harry, tomorrow meet us for lunch so we can catch up."

"Fine, but only if you come over for dinner"

"Sure."

Harry walked back in to the room.

"Tomorrow we put the plan in action."

"I can't wait to meet my savior"

They wrote letters to Draco and Luna, letting them know the plan. Early the next morning she went to the joke shop. Being a Weasley, she knew the password, and let herself in. She went up to the apartment, she set off the alarm.

"George Weasley, it's ten of nine, and you are still sleeping."

"Gin, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I knew the two of you would be a mess after last night so when the lovely couple, strolls in, and tells you that they are engaged, I can find out too."

"I'm guessing, you don't want us to mention, that you were faking."

"George Weasley if you do, I'll lie to mum and tell her you two are pregnant, and then you had an abortion so she wouldn't find out."

"Relax, Gin"

Ginny went back to the shop, and got ready to open. She just flipped over the open sign, when George and Angelina walked down the stairs. Five minutes later Hermione and Ron walked in.

"Hey, good you're open."

"Ron. We have a special announcement. Ron and I are engaged."

"Congrads, omg! I can't believe it took you this long."

"Shit now I owe Lee, 3 galleons."

"Yah well I get five from Katie, Oliver, and Alicia."

"You put a bet on us, against what."

"Who would be engaged first, Harry and Ginny, or you. Obviously it was you."

Ginny worked in the shop until noon. She put on the cloak and walked to the spot where Draco, Luna, and Harry were.

"Let the plan come into action." Around noon Ginny was walking towards the cafe. She spotted what looked to be a dark mark engraving on the ground, but when she looked back, it was gone. She shook it off and walked into the café and walked to the bathroom. There she quickly changed into Claire as the others would be arriving momentarily. She saw them sitting at the table, talking. She and Luna watched. Hermione got up to go to the loo, and passed by them.

"Hey Luna, how do you know Claire?"

"She is my second cousin on my mum's side."

"Hermione, is that a ring I see?"

"Yah, I better go."

After they ate, Luna left, and Ginny, (Claire), walked over to the table where Draco and Harry were.

"Claire good to see you, love."

"Draco, I need to talk to you."

" Sure let's go now. Bye Harry, Ron, Hermione."

"Bye"

They went to Draco's small apartment. Ginny changed back into herself. They had a while before they had to go to Harry's so Ginny showed him the book she found. Then they watched A Very Potter Musical for the billionth time.

At the café Harry left to his house with Ron and Hermione. They had all afternoon to hang out. Harry showed them one of his favorite movies, "Clueless".

At four thirty, Draco and Ginny apperated into different parts of the alley, so they wouldn't be seen as wanting to not be followed. Draco was behind Ginny, so he jinxed her to fall. Then he placed some crazy jinks on her. Then he sent a mildly poisonous bug to bite her. She was semi-conscious, and Draco picked her up and apperated to Grimmaud Place. He knocked hard on the door, rapidly. Harry opened it.

"Draco, what happened."

"I was walking through Diagon Alley, after my talk with Claire, and I found her lying in a dark corner. She has this huge bite on her chest, and she looks to be hit with jinxes. I wouldn't have brought her to you, as you haven't spoken, but as our teacher I thought you would know how to save her."

"Bring her to the couch. He laid her flat. It hurt him to see her unconscious like this. He recognized the jinxes immediately. He put his knees on the couch and bent over her. After removing all the jinxes, he began to work on the bite. He sent Hermione over to the potions cabinet and told her to grab the one labeled anti-poison. He opened Ginny's mouth slightly and poured it down her throat. Ginny became conscious and looks up to Harry with tears in her eyes.

"Harry, you saved me." She kept crying.

"I would always save you"

"I'm so sorry I've missed you so much."

He bent down and kissed her.

"Cut the snogging"

"Ron"

They enjoyed a nice dinner and made sure that nobody would tell the Weasley's as tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and they would all be at the Burrow.

**A/N: This was an awesome and fun chapter. The next chapter will be slightly different as it will be written by a 14 year old instead of thirteen (My birthday is Saturday the 25****th****). I hope you liked it. I do need reviews before I update, as it makes my writing better. Click links below.**

sapphire-diamond-18k-white-gold-engagement-ring_20 327

pave-diamond-engagement-ring-14k-white-gold-settin g_25647

**-Abby Stern**


	11. Christmas and Back to School

**A/N: So this was a very hard chapter to write I hope you enjoy it. It is also very long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Starkid.**

Third Person POV:

Bright and early the next morning Harry and Ginny were up and out of bed early. Ginny and Harry decided that it was too early to get up on Christmas Eve, so they summoned their laptop. Harry set the future charm on it, and put on A Very Potter Musical. Ginny had memorized most of the musical, and songs, and quoted along. During the scene where Harry "Freaking" Potter sang "Ginny", Harry sang it to her. Around lunch time Harry and Ginny put all of their many gifts into a bag. They set off to the Burrow. "Nobody expected them to be there." When they knocked on the Burrow door, Mrs. Weasley screamed in delight.

"Harry, Ginny, we didn't think you'd becoming."

"We got back together yesterday. We couldn't stand being split up."

"Come in dears, we've missed you."

"You too, mum"

By the time they had arrived everyone was gathered at the table waiting for dinner. Mrs. Weasley stuck two extra spots, near Ron and Hermione. She set out the food, loads of ham, chicken, and all different other gourmet foods.

"So sis, when, did you get Potter back around you arm?"

"Yesterday, I realized that I couldn't live without my savior."

Andromeda was going to take Teddy home, and spend the day with him. Harry and Ginny gave Andromeda a stuffed werewolf, and a picture of Teddy's parents, to give him. As a Weasley family tradition gifts were to be done in the morning. Ginny went up to her room as well as Hermione and Angelina. Bill and Fleur were staying in the guest room. Harry, George, and Ron were in Ron's room. Percy and Charlie were in Charlie's old room.

The next morning they all awoke to a smell of pancakes and bacon. Everyone rushed down the stairs. Percy and Charlie raced for the big couch. Harry took the big arm chair, and Ginny took his lap. Hermione and Ron took the floor. Bill and Fleur took two kitchen chairs as did Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. George and Angelina brought their own bean bags.

"So shall we begin?"

She and Ginny passed out the breakfast plates to everyone.

"So let do it the old fashioned Weasley way. Ginny dear, will you get the hat?"

"Sure Mum."

Ginny went into the kitchen to grab the hats with everyone's name. She also took her pill. She brought the hat back to the group. She pulled a paper from the hat.

"Hermione, you want to start?"

"Sure. So the gifts are from both me and Ron. Let's start with Harry. K, so we got you a light up banner that flashes POTTER, for you to put in your office."

"Thanks, I was hoping for a puppy, though. Just kidding, it does beat a book."

"For Gin, we got a gift card to the muggle book store, and we got you a new cookbook."

"Thanks, though I can easily tell that Ron had no part, as the gifts are actually normal." Everyone laughed at that remark.

"Charlie, I had no idea what to get you, so to make up for not being part of Ginny's gift, this was all Ron."

"We got you three tickets to a Chudley Cannon's Quidditch match at the opening for the first match in February."

"Thanks bro."

"Perce, I let Mione take a lead on this, but we got you a _How to be a Wizarding Politian for Dummies_."

"Wow, surprisingly I can't wait to read it."

"K, for Bill and Fleur, we got you a gift card to Finnegan's Fabulous Furniture."

"Thank You 'Ermione, now ve can redo our 'ouse."

"Thanks Mione."

"For Angelina and George, we got you _The 1,000 Impossible Inventions that Only a Weasley Could Master." _

"This is Hysterical, where the hell did you find this?"

"There is a whole set of these, I found them at Borgin and Burkes."

"Angie, we are so going there tomorrow to get the rest of these."

"Mum, and dad, this is from George, Angelina, Harry, Ginny, Percy, Charlie, Bill and Fleur, and us, but we got you tickets to a free vacation in Italy."

"Oh Ron, George, Hermione, and Angelina, this is so kind."

"For Ron, I have a T-Shirt that says _I'm_ _Just a Sidekick, But I Love Being at Granger's Side."_

"Hermione that is funny, Ron put it on, let see you wear it."

"As Ron and Hermione did combo gifts, Gin, pull Ron's name out of the hat, and Ron tell us what you got Hermione."

"K, I got Hermione something special, and it's more for all of you, but it's not here yet, but should be in like an hour."

Hermione pulled the next name.

"Harry you're up"

"Alright, Charlie you're first, since I'm doing Gin last, anyway, I got re-did the walls of our office and now it's a giant blown up picture of our family." Mrs. Weasley smiled at that, number one, she was glad Harry finally accepted that he was included as family, and two her daughter was engaged.

"Dude, that's gonna look so friggin awesome."

"Kay, so for Percy I followed in the same footsteps as Ron and Hermione, and I you a book, but this time it's a newer copy of _Hogwarts a History_.

"How did you know that I needed a new one?"

"For Bill and Fleur I got you a wooden banner for your door."

" '_Arry_ and it says Shell Cottage on it. 'ow sweet."

"Thanks dude."

"K, for Ron I got a signed Chudley Canons Poster from the whole team and a pack of Red Vines."

"Oh my wizard-ing god, Red Vines and a signed canons poster. Wow. Thanks Harry."

"You're Welcome. For you, Hermione, I got the library in a box. So basically what it does is…"

"…you get a list of books and if you want any of them you just summon it and it comes to you. Thanks Harry this is great."

"Yeah, I'm just glad you didn't get her the library in the tent, because then she would never come out."

Everyone laughed at this.

"Not true."

Ron, Harry, and Ginny looked at her skeptically.

"Okay, fine."

"For Ginny, I got these before we split. I had something in my heart saying not to, and I'm glad."

He looks towards Ginny and says…

"I need you to get up so I can get it."

"K," She then kisses him. Harry got up and brought back a rather large package. She opened it.

"Harry, you gave me a broom?"

"It's a special broom."

"In what way?"

"This is the 'Marauder'. It's the newest and best broom ever made."

"Wow Harry, this is amazing."

"Look at the tail."

"No way. Are you serious Harry?"

"What is it?"

"There are red and gold streamers that say "Potter's Girl" written on them."

"Harry that is awesome. I can't wait to see the looks Gin gets."

"Ron that is not funny even the slightest bit."

"Chill Mione."

"Now Gin, there is a second gift for you as well."

"Harry."

"Look, even though we split for a week, I could not stop thinking about you. I bought this a while back, and I'm glad I didn't return it. You've always been there as a friend or more when I need you most. You know better than anyone, and I don't have to use words for you to get me. I love and I always will. You are the Chosen One Ginny, the one I have chosen. So I have but one question for you."

Harry knelt down on one knee and pulled out the ring. Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?"

The room was silent Charlie, George, and Angelina had small smirks on their faces. Everyone's eyes laid upon Ginny, who was flushed pink in the cheeks. Ron and Hermione felt bad as they thought Ginny would turn down the offer. They knew she loved him, but they had just gotten back together the two days prior. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked towards their daughter know her answer, but hoping she hadn't changed her mind. Bill and Fleur hoped she'd agree, because marriage was awesome.

Ginny could feel all the eyes upon her. She noticed Percy with a strange look on his face. She had loved Harry since as long as she could remember. Even when she was dating Dean, and Michael, she only dated them to try to forget about Harry as he was with Cho. But no even then she still had strong feelings for Harry. She knew her answer there was no doubt about it. She finally said.

"I'd have to be a Death Eater to say no."

Harry placed the ring on her finger, before kissing her.

"Ginny take it off for a second."

"Why?"

"I want you to read the engraving."

"Harry."

Ginny pulled off the ring to look inside.

"_Once a Potter, Always a Potter, Live Like a Marauder_. Harry that is so sweet."

"It was my mother's. When I saw it I knew it was perfect. You do know that by marrying me, you become a Marauder as well?"

"Harry can we join your Marauder party too. Hermione and I could make it the four new marauders."

"Ron, stop it. You know it's a joke based off his father, Sirius, Pettigrew, and Remus."

"Wait Harry, your father was one of the makers of the marauders map?"

"Yeah, He was Prongs, Sirius was Padfoot, Remus was Moony, and Pettigrew was wormtail."

"How could you not tell me? I mean I did give you the map."

"Oh cut it out George."

"Yes mum."

"So Gin."

"Harry its amazing love it, but more importantly spending the rest of my life with you."

"Ginny are you sure. You guys did just get back together two day ago and now you are going to marry him?"

"As much as I love the way you and Harry are perfect for each other and are being very cute, you did just get back together. It seems like you're rushing into things."

"Hermione, I'm sure. I was a little hormonal when I blew it off. The whole time I wish I could have made up, but I knew that I couldn't. I was too scared. But yes I'm sure, and I never could doubt this decision."

Before anyone could comment on how sweet Ginny was being, or how the two Potters to be are rushing it, they heard a knock on the door.

"Who's there?"

"Molly, it's I, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic. My I enter?"

"Oh of course Kingsley."

"Minister, not that we don't like seeing you, but what brings you here on Christmas Day?"

"Well Percy, I came to do a few things. Number one, I'm here to deliver your Weasley family house elves. The first elf is a girl and her name is Lele. The second is a boy and his name is Keebol. Now they have a daughter and her name is Kizzy. They will listen to anyone under the Molly and Arthur family tree. So yes Harry and Ginny, you can use them too."

Three house elves popped in. Mrs. Weasley sent them to de-gnome the garden.

"On to the second matter of business. Ron and Hermione I'm her to do your Wizarding Betrothal Binding. So if you two would please stand up. Ok, so Ron and Hermione, I need you to stick your right pointer finger Ron up, and Hermione place you left over it. Ok very good. I, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic, with the power I have, I now pronounce Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger as a betrothed engaged couple until divorce."

Kingsley waved his wand over their joined fingers to bind them. It looked like an unbreakable vow but with love instead of deception. Ron and Hermione then shared a quick kiss so that they wouldn't get the grossed out looks from the rest of the family.

"Now, I would like to speak with Potter here privately. Where should we go?"

"How about the shed?"

"Fine by me"

"Oh can I bring Gin?"

"Of course, oh and congratulations on your engagement. I'm sure you too will need me to bind you soon."

"We'll let you know. First Harry and I have to pass our application tests."

They walked into the shed and locked the door. Kingsley then put a silencing charm on the door.

"Alright you sure no one is spying?"

"We're good."

"Ok, so Potter what I am about to tell you is going to be very hard for me to say and you to take in. Ginny your job is to comfort Harry as this will be very hard for him."

"I got it. So what is it you have to tell him?"

"Well on one hand we weren't going to tell him as it might cause some depression, but I feel that he has the right to know. Harry I apologize in advance that it took us this long to tell you. So back around when your parents died they were given full medical checks to make sure they didn't have certain diseases or genetic traits that could harm you. Now while doing these checks on your mother we thought there was something strangely different than many others. Now it wasn't unseen, so we ignored it, until a few months back. Up until you went back to Goddricks Hollow last Christmas, no one, except Snape, Dumbledore, and Hagrid, stepped foot into the house since Voldemort killed your parents. Now last summer we decided to clean it out to see if Voldemort left any other surprises for us. We were cleaning out the study when we found these letters. The first one was addressed to your Aunt Petunia. Ginny would you please read it.

"Sure

_My Dearest Sister,_

_ Now I know we don't talk much, but I wanted to tell you I think I might be pregnant again. I still have yet to tell James, but I wish for you to know. I'm hoping that James might forgive Severus and let him be the child's godfather, but it might take some convincing, I hope you and Dudley are well, as well as Vernon. If it's possible I'd like to have tea with you without our husbands sometime soon._

_ Love like always,_

_**Lily **_

"Wait, my mum was pregnant?"

Ginny put her arms around Harry as she could tell he was on the verge of tears.

"Yes but she would have been very early at this point. We first thought she might have miss carried but then after a higher investigation, we found a letter addressed to Sirius. Harry do you want to read it? Or would you like Ginny to?"

"I-I'll read it.

_Sirius_

_ I know it's been a while since I've seen you. But in the last letter Lily was thanking you for the gift you gave Harry…_

Harry was now silent.

"I'll finish it." Ginny then gave him a tight hug.

…_which he still loves. I wanted to tell you that Lily is pregnant once again and in February there will a little Lily running around. We are very excited and we are planning to call her Rose Lily Potter. On the other hand Lily has requested I make Snape the godfather to show a sign of forgiveness, but you will still be her uncle Sirius. If Riddle was still on the loose it would be so much fun to take Harry out tricker treating tomorrow night but Dumbledore would kill me if we did. I hope to see you soon. But Lily is calling me. _

_-J. Potter (Prongs)_

Both Ginny and Harry were crying into each other's shoulders.

"Why didn't Sirius tell me?"

"Harry I don't think Sirius ever received the letter. It was addressed the day before your parents died. He never mailed it to Sirius. I'm so sorry we didn't tell you sooner. I better be going. Oh and Potter, I truly am sorry."

After Kingsley left Harry and Ginny stayed crying. A while later Harry finally spoke.

"Gin, the ring, it was my mother's, and my father put in the engraving."

"Harry its ok. I love the way it was your mother's. It's perfect."

"No not just that. I was with Draco, and we were in my volt getting more galleons to buy the ring, and before we found that one I saw an old antique box, labeled Rose's dowry. I just thought it was something of an old relative, but now I'm betting they put money aside for Rose so if anything happened she would have money for a wedding."

"Harry what are you gonna do with it?"

"Well Hermione has always been like a sister to me so if that money is for my sister than we'll give it to Hermione."

They had about a week until they had to go back to school. So on the 27th, Ginny decide to go get a few books at the Muggle Book Shop. Once she was inside, there were tables stacked with different books arranged by authors. All through the store were signs for new movies based on some books. What caught her eye was huge poster that said _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Coming July 1999. _On the sides of this poster were two bookcases filled up with the same two books. On the left shelf was a book called _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone._ The second shelf had what looked to be the second book called _The Chamber of Secrets. _Ginny picked up one of each and walked to the counter. She pulled out the gift card, paid, and left the store. On her way out she just smiled at herself as she the youngest of the Weasley's was the one in a million girls, who would marry her celebrity crush. She knew these books would potentially drive Harry nuts, but it keep her memories fresh in her mind. She would show him her surprise when the time was right.

On the morning of January 1, 1999 the Hogwarts train was leaving for the second term. Everyone was standing on the platform when Ron decided to question his brother again.

"George, why are you coming on the train? You don't have to watch us get to school. We all are of age, and Charlie and Harry are teachers."

"Angie and I decide to buy out Zonkos and have another Weasley Wizard Wheezees branch."

The train whistle blew and they all got on. Not even five minutes and Ron and Harry had set up a stage in the aisle of the train. They had microphones, speakers, and Ron's Wizard iPod.

"Now if all of you Hogwarts students want you can watch us or sing along or alone, but we are giving you a live concert on our journey, so I'm Ron Weasley"

"and I'm Harry Freakin Potter, and we're going back to Hogwarts.

Of course everybody sang along, as that was what usually happened. But as soon as the train stopped at the school station, everyone fell silent. They had one week until mid-terms began, and Quidditch and everything would be put back into play. Everyone made their way to their dormitories, but this time feeling better than ever before.

**A/N: So that was the chapter, please give me review telling me what you think. I need reviews to have the best writing. If you're a Gleek check out my newest story Glee Season 5: The New Generation. **

**-TeenStarkid**

**Follow me on twitter TeenStarkid**


	12. 1st year flight, midterms, DA detention

**A/N: This chapter 12 I hope you enjoy. Please please review. HAPPY BIRTHDAY GINNY WEASLEY. **

Like always getting back into school mode is not easy for anybody, except maybe Hermione, especially as wizards. As Ginny sat walked into her dorm room Hermione was sitting on her bed, with all of her school books cracked open.

"Hermione, classes haven't even started and you are already studying. Why?"

"Because Ginny, longer you study the better your grade will be. You should really start now, as you'll have Quidditch practice and your application works, and everything else, besides this is seventh year, and it will help with N.E.W.T.s and you'll have more time to work on planning a wedding."

"K, it's too early to prepare for a wedding. Also I don't take as many classes as you, and like you said I have a lot on my plate so I'll wait to find out what actually will be on the exams instead of studying for weeks. But thanks."

"Fine then."

The next morning on her to the great hall Ginny bumped into McGonagall.

"Ginny did you get Harry to agree?"

"Technically yes, but I need to address it to him."

"Meaning?"

"We had a bet and well I won so yeah?"

"Alright so in a few weeks we'll start planning."

"Sounds good professor."

Ginny raced to the great hall in order to eat before Muggle Studies. She knew that Andromeda wouldn't like her late.

During the class Ginny couldn't stay focused. Besides the fact that they were having a Quidditch meeting next period, something wasn't right. She couldn't pay attention to a word Andromeda was saying. When she was given her study guide, she looked at it blankly. Lucky for her Luna was in the class with her so she could copy her notes. Finally was dismissed, and she made her way to the DA room with Draco. When they arrived, Harry and Charlie were finishing up with the second years. They exited the classroom as Draco and Ginny walked in.

"Gin, is there a reason you two are here?"

"Yeah, we are having a Quidditch Captain's meeting."

"Ok then, I have to talk to McGonagall anyway."

Charlie left the room.

"So Harry, are Sarah and Danny coming or is it just us?"

"They should be coming, but they both have Divination which is across the school so they should be here in about 10 minutes."

"Well Potter, we have about ten minutes until they arrive I say we devise a plan for ultimate defeat. So let's say that one day a week we have a Gryffindor/ Slytherin scrimmage game."

"Sounds good Malfoy."

Just then, what looked to be a little pink thing, floated out of Harry's office, and towards Ginny.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That little pink thing?"

"Gin, did you forget..?"

"Oh shit, I think I did."

The little pink pill fell into Ginny's hand.

"Ginny is that what I think that is?"

"Yeah." Ginny blushed a deep shade of pink.

"Potter I can't believe it you, wow, I just…"

"…it's not what it looks like."

"Sure. Wait why was it floating?"

"I forgot to take it so they come to me before it too late."

"Oh Draco, please don't mention this to anyone."

"Sure I wouldn't want the secret on how you two are engaged to come out either. Really, when are you going to tell people?"

"We'll make some announcement sometime soon."

"Sure you will."

"You'll what?"

"Sorry what we miss?"

"Nothing we were just talking about something from break."

"Good so let's begin before we are out of time."

"K, so we have seven days, both mornings and evenings so we can each pick two to start."

"Fine can I start?"

"Go ahead."

"So Hufflepuff will take Monday and Wednesday afternoons. Most of our players are younger so it would be hard to do practice in the morning. If there is a problem due to the weather, I'll check with you Harry to find a make-up time."

"Fine Ravenclaw, will take Monday mornings, and Friday afternoons."

"Draco"

"put me down for Tuesday afternoons, and Thursday mornings."

"Gin, and I'll take Tuesday mornings and Thursday afternoons"

"K, so left is Wednesday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday mornings, and Saturday, and Sunday afternoons.

"I think Hufflepuff is good with what we have."

"Ravenclaw will take Saturday morning then. I think that should work with everyone's schedules."

"Slytherin will take Wednesday mornings. And if that's okay with Gryffindor I want every other Sundays.

"Fine Draco, we'll take the other Sundays, and Friday mornings."

"So now that that's sorted out, we have three minutes before Potions so let's go."

The week progressed just the same. In each class the outlines were given out, and what types of things would be on the exams. On Friday evening, Charlie, the Gryffindor head of house, called the N.E.W.T students to figure out their exam schedule. Ginny walked out of Charlie's office, and sat next to Harry in the common room.

"So what's your schedule?"

"Well Monday I have Transfiguration in the morning. Tuesday I have DA for first years in the morning and second years in the afternoon. Wednesday I'm off. Thursday I've got Herbology. Friday is DA in the morning. Next Monday is DA 4 in the afternoon. Next Tuesday is Potions. Next Wednesday is DA 3 in the morning. Next Thursday is DA 5 in the afternoon, and that Friday is Charms. What about you?"

"So on Monday morning I have transfiguration like you. On Tuesday morning I have Muggle Studies. On Wednesday afternoon I have Care of Magical Creatures. Thursday I have Herbology with you. Friday is DA with you, literally. Next Monday I have Divination, but strangely it's in the afternoon. I've got potions on that Tuesday. Wednesday I'm off, same with Thursday, but Friday like you I have Charms."

"So for all of mine I can have the best study partner."

"Since when, am I better than Hermione?"

"Uh always, Hermione makes you study for hours on the same things, which only works for her brain. Your brain works like mine, and your fun to hang with."

"Cute. So we've got Transfiguration on Monday, so how about we head to the library, and then to the Room of Requirements."

"Let's go"

Monday morning came and all the 6th and 7th years made their way to the charms room. Professor Flitwick was standing at the front of the room. He handed out the test forms. After they finished their exams, all the students spent time relaxing, all except Hermione, and well Ron, but not out of his own will. They made their way to the library and were the only ones there.

Tuesday morning the Gryffindor Quidditch Team was wide awake and on the Quidditch pitch by 6:00 am.

"Good morning everyone."

"Yeah Harry, why did we agree to have morning Quidditch practice before sunrise?"

"Remember the Wood method. "We are going to train longer and harder.""

"When exactly did I say all of this Harry?"

"My third year. And what are you doing here, not we aren't glad to see you Oliver?"

"New law of order, I have to be at all matches and practices so the teams don't cheat, like drugs, and you know I love Quiddtich."

"Actually Oliver doesn't it say that a professor has to watch the practices, and technically Harry is a professor."

"Yes, but he is also on the team. Anyway aren't you going to practice?"

"Alright then, Jimmy and Jake grab the bats and fly up, Ron get to your posts. Gin, take your chasers and get ready. I'm releasing the quaffle, and the bludgers, and now the snitch. Ready go. "

Their practice was very successful, considering they'd been on holiday for a while. Harry and Ginny walked back up to Gryffindor tower.

"So, why'd you use your old broom?"

"Because it's practice, I'd rather wait to show everyone, than have the whole team talking about it, and them finding out that way."

On Friday morning after breakfast Ginny made her way to the DA room. Harry was sitting in his desk.

"Hey," Ginny sat down on his lap. "You ready professor?"

"Of course, the question is are you?"

"I hope so. I just hope that Professor Potter isn't too hard on me."

Ginny was still talking to Harry when the rest of the sixth and seventh years walked in.

"Ms. Weasely soon to be Potter, please return to your seat."

"Yes professor."

Charlie handed out the written tests. They were quite thick. This was only the first part. They had to explain the proper use of certain spells and what to use in which circumstances. The second part would be actually doing the spells. Around eleven, Charlie and Harry moved the class into a room that looked like the one the DA used back in the room of requirements.

"Ok, so for this part of your exam, we've paired you up and are going to practice spells. So first get into your pairs. Ron you're with Luna, Sarah you're with Hermione, Dean you're with Neville, Gin you're with Draco."

After everyone was paired up they started just simple blocks and charms. Then Harry had them practice jinks, and counter jinks. He and Charlie made notes based on their performances.

That evening at dinner, McGonagall announced that as a mid- midterm treat, that third years and up could go to Hogsmeade. Ginny and Harry got up early and made their way to Hogsmeade. They first went to Weasley Wizard Wheezes, which had just opened a week prior.

"Hey sis, what's up?"

"Nothing, where's Angie?"

"Right here, so Harry, Ginny how's Quidditch going?"

"Good the second game is in a few weeks but otherwise good."

"Right your big game. So, the customers will be here soon so you want to help us open?"

"We don't really have a choice right?"

"Yup"

After picking up a few things for fun, Harry and Ginny made their way to the Three Room Sticks. They saw Draco and he motioned for them to sit with them.

"Hey,"

"You're Astoria Greengrass right?"

"Yeah, I'm a sixth year. We are in many classes together this year."

"Right."

"So what's new?"

"Nothing, you ready for our scrimmage tomorrow, though we will cream you?"

"Yeah right Slytherin is in better shape than before."

"Good cause the next game decides my future."

"The Holyhead Harpies are coming. Oh and please don't say anything, it will cause too much pressure."

On their way out they decides to just walk through the village. That plan lasted about thirty seconds.

'Whoosh'

They looked up. Two young Hogwarts students, were whizzing around on broomsticks.

"Potter, Weasley, I hate to ask you this but please go get them down."

"One second professor, Accio Lightning Bolt!"

"Accio Marauder!"

Seconds later two broomsticks came rushing through the air. Harry and Ginny mounded their brooms and took off. Many people had gathered around to watch. People were pointing and staring.

Harry had rushed up to the young boy struggling to stay on his broom.

"Ricky, what do you think you are doing?"

"Proving that I'm good enough to be on the Quidditch team."

"Well obviously you need practice, as you're have not a lot of luck flying. Get on my broom, I'll bring you down."

Harry took Ricky on his broom and brought him safely to the ground.

Ginny raced up in the other direction than Harry. She flew straight the young girl.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm also proving a point, as a second year I should have a good reason to tryout to be on the Quidditch team. This year we didn't even have tryouts."

"So you waited until now?"

"Yeah, I'd make a great beater. I released a bludger."

She zoomed off.

"You released a bludger. Are you that stupid?"

All of a sudden the bludger came towards the girl. She came hurdling down to the grass. Ginny raced down. The girl lay on the ground, her broom next to her.

McGonagall raced forward.

"Who is she?"

"That's Elona Bates, Hufflepuff, second year. Let's get her to the Hospital Wing, and Professor Sprout will decide her punishment later. Now you young man, who are you?"

"This is Ricky Burnham, a Ravenclaw first year."

"My office, Professor Flitwick will meet us there."

Harry and Ginny gave each other a small grin, and shook their heads.

"I can't believe they were stupid enough to do something like that."

"I can, Quidditch is awesome and you can't beat that."

"Harry."

The two walked back inside.

The next morning Harry, Ginny, and Ron made their way to the Great Hall. The Slytherin's were already in their Quidditch robes.

"Potter why are you and 'Potter's Girl' wearing your Quidditch robes? Slytherin has the field today."

"Well, Malfoy we agreed every other Sunday, and since half of your team has detention today, we decided to take the field."

"Ha, we got professor Slughorn to give us permission to reschedule our detentions, as we have the field."

"Well it looks like there is only one way to settle this."

"What is it?"

"We scrimmage."

"Not a bad idea, Potter's Girl, the lady has spoken."

Both teams walked out of the great hall. This was their plan. See if their teams didn't know they would play harder. Harry gave Draco a wink, as they parted to their teams.

After hours of intense practice, they called it off. Harry and Draco hadn't even released the snitch, as it wouldn't be worth it.

On Monday morning Ginny received a strange looking letter. She opened it up. Inside was a large packet of paper. She pulled it out of the envelope.

Dear Ms. Weasley,

Your interview was most amazing. I have enclosed an application form that you must fill out. I will also be attending your next Quidditch match, so no pressure. So please get this back to me by the end of this week.

Gwenog Jones Captain of the Holy Head Harpies

Ginny put the packet, back in the envelope. As she knew she didn't have time for it now she sent it to Harry's office.

During her Divination test, she couldn't focus. She tried her best but, her mind was so focused with the Quidditch application. She had also started to get homework assignments. That evening she had no time to even look at the packet.

Finally Tuesday afternoon after Herbology, Ginny had time to sit down with Harry and look at her application form.

"So Gin, this is it. Your future. Open it."

"K."

Ginny opened it to the first page. She started filling out answers.

_Name: __Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_DOB:__11 August 1981_

_City:__ London, England _

_Blood Status (it's just because we need it, no discrimination): __Pure Blood Witch_

_Parents: __Arthur and Molly Weasley (Prewett)_

_Relationship Status (if any to whom): __Engaged to Harry James Potter_

_School:_ _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Years Completed (At the end of the school year):__Seven_

_Quidditch Team: __Gryffindor_

_Position of Quidditch Team (years): __Seeker (1994-95) Chaser (1995-1999) Co-Quidditch Captain w/ Harry Potter 1998-1999_

_Champions: __1995, 97, (99)_

After getting about half way through Ginny stopped. She had to finish her DADA essay. Because of the charms midterm earlier that day, Charlie had asked Flitwick to switch days for class. At around eight-thirty two of the Quidditch players, Lauren and Jake came running to Ginny and Harry.

"Um, Ginny, Harry?"

"Yeah Jake what is it?"

"Well, Lauren and I…"

"…kinda of got a detention with Professor Sprout."

"When exactly is this detention?"

"Thursday afternoon."

"So you're missing practice?"

"Gin,"

"Look, we can't afford to lose the next match, I'm going to see if there is a way to fix this, Harry you coming?"

"Yup."

Harry and Ginny left the tower. Ginny practically dragged him to the Slytherin dungeons.

"Gin, we don't know the password."

"We wait for someone to show up."

"Um Professor Potter, can I help you with something?"

"Actually, could you have Draco come out please?"

"Sure one second,"

Draco stepped out from behind the wall.

"Oh Potter, I was just about to come find you."

"Malfoy."

"Potter what up with Gin?" Draco mouthed.

"One wrong thing can set her off, because it's you know."

"Got it."

"Malfoy, I need to switch Quidditch times. Two of my players decided it would be ok to get detention."

"Sure, that works better for me. Madame Pomfrey said that one of my players won't be out of the hospital wing until mid-day on Thursday."

"Thank god."

Harry and Ginny left back to Gryffindor tower. When Ginny returned there was a surprise for her.

"No-no-no-no no no no no no! Where are my papers?" Whoever did this is going to be in huge trouble."

All of Ginny's papers were scattered all over the area where she was sitting. Luckily for her, application forms weren't burnt, unlike her other homework assignments.

After have a mass meltdown, Ginny finally calmed down around ten o'clock. It might have taken Harry convincing her that he would stay up with her until she finished. She was able to fix all of the ink stains, but all the burnt assignments, she had to re-do. At four-thirty, they fell asleep on the common room couch. They had been the only ones there until around seven am. Professor McGonagall had a meeting with Charlie. She was walking down the stairs when she stopped by Harry and Ginny, who were still asleep on the couch. Younger students had started making their way to the common room.

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley wake up now. The common room is for relaxing not sleeping. Get up both of you. I can't believe it, Harry you are a professor, and both of you are head of the Quidditch team. You should know better, and you have to set an example. Detention, both of you, this afternoon, my office. I don't care what excuses you might have Ms. Weasley."

That was just the start for Ginny's bad day. She was exhausted, and then she had Defense Against the Dark Arts. She got into class, and just because it was a makeup day for Tuesday's class didn't mean it would be a Tuesday structure. Harry was helping Charlie teach much to Ginny's dismay. At the end of class Professor Weasley asked for their homework essays.

"Ms. Weasley, where is your essay?"

"I don't have it. Well I did most of it, but as you know I had a lot of work that was damaged last night, and it got late and I couldn't complete it."

"And you were just expecting to us to let you off the hook."

"Harry you were with me last night, you understood how late it got."

"There are still no excuses Ms. Weasley. Detention this afternoon. No exceptions."

"I have detention with the head-mistress this afternoon."

"Professor Potter can you verify that."

"Yes, so instead Ms. Weasley you can come during you lunch break."

Ginny left the room. If Harry and Ginny were married at this point, you could say Harry would be on the couch for a month.

"Thanks Charlie."

"Are you sure tricking her into detention is smart."

"It's like McGonagall said, we did a bad action, so we need a consequence. If the world thinks she is in trouble there is no special treatment. But they know at the same time that it won't be as bad as themselves."

"Very true."

"I've talked with McGonagall, and she wants you at our detention "meeting" later. Gin, will think it's because your head of house, but really you and I are on the dance committee, along with Katie, and Oliver, and Ginny."

That afternoon Ginny walked back to the DA classroom.

"Ah Ms. Weasley good you're here. I have to go, but you are having detention with professor Potter."

"Sounds great."

"He's in the office."

Ginny walked to the front of the classroom and up the stairs to the office.

"Harry James Potter, I can't believe you gave me detention. You understand what I'm going through." Ginny opens the door. There is Harry sitting on a blanket on the floor. With the lights dimmed, and a moonlight sky background. He had a picnic set up.

"Harry this is so sweet."

"I know you've had a rough day so I'm making it up to you."

"Thanks, I'm sorry I was so pissed earlier."

"It's fine."

They enjoyed themselves, but soon enough they had to go for Transfiguration. They couldn't risk McGonagall again.

**A/N: So this was a long chapter and I had some writers block problems. But also I wanted to post this chapter on Ginny's 33****rd**** birthday so HAPPY BIRTHDAY GINNY POTTER. Also I have the second episode for my glee story in the editing process so yeah. I may or may not be able to write at all in the next two weeks, but I will try hard. Please review. **

**-TeenStarkid**


End file.
